Obliviously Into You
by FWvidChick
Summary: Co Written w/ LouLou26: Clark Kent & Lois Lane - best friends who tell each other almost everything but the one thing they can't admit to themselves. A dangerous change is about to push everything hidden to the surface. What does it mean for them?
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This story is currently , like all my others, also being posted on Kryptonsite. This is a co-authored fic with LouLou26 who is also here on Fanfiction. Look her up!

**Author's Notes:**

_**Laura: **Well now that Back To Your Heart is starting to come to an end, I was chatting with Jen a while back and we came up with an idea to start a fic of our own. We wanted to do something that wasn't about S9 or 10 and since I miss writing the earlier timeframe fics, we came up with this. And from our planning sessions, I can tell you, you're in for a real treat. I really hope you enjoy it. Jen, its awesome writing with you, I am super excited to be doing this, and I love this story already._

**Jen: **_This fic idea is born out of friendship and Clois love.. We've been wanting to do this for a while now and I can't speak for Laura but I am ultra excited to collab with her, my writing buddy, and to do a story that has pre s9 Clois and many other things which I can't say.. *snickers* I hope we can give you all a great ride._

_With many thanks – Jenny_

And now onto the full summary.

_From the authors of the best selling fics Back To Your Heart and Heart To Heart, comes a new and exciting fic that will have you coming back for more  
><em>

_Sometimes one can be oblivious to whats in front of them, including and most especially how they may feel about someone. This is the problem for Clark Kent and Lois Lane, best friends who tell each other almost everything but the one thing they can't admit to themselves. There are also secrets that have to be kept or do they? A change has begun..a dangerous change that will push it all to the surface and what does that mean for the two oblivious best friends? Will they survive before it tears them apart?_

**And now, the season premiere of Obliviously Into You:  
><strong>

_**Prologue**_

Clark sighed as he flopped down onto the sofa in his empty living room. It was still too quiet in this place without his parents around. Grabbing the TV remote, he switched it on and flicked through the channels but then threw it down next to him when he couldn't find a single thing to watch.

There was nothing on.

Well that wasn't true, he could probably find something if his mind weren't on other things. But he couldn't help it. And he also knew that sitting here dwelling on it would only make it worse. Not to mention the fact that Lois would kill him if she found him moping.

_Lois.  
><em>  
>Not for the first time today, he remembered how she'd been there that day, helping him. But he cast the unwanted memory from his mind, choosing instead to focus on getting himself a snack. He took a moment as he reached the kitchen to just stand and listen, really listen.<p>

No one appeared to be in trouble, no one was calling out. It was an eerily quiet night out there. But perhaps that was a good thing. As he set about taking some items out of the fridge, the back door opened and banged shut and before he'd even turned around, she was off on a rant.

_"Move over Smallville, I need some Rocky Road and I need it stat!"_

_"Hello to you too, Lois. Help yourself, you know where it is."_ He didn't know why he was still talking; her head was already buried in the freezer trying to sniff the stuff out.

"Aha!" she shouted triumphantly, removing her head along with a carton of Rocky Road ice cream. But her smile soon fell as she opened it and glanced inside._ "Um, what the hell? Why is there like...a mouthful left in the bottom?"_

_"There is? Huh..."_ Clark glanced in the empty tub, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to pick some up, but totally forgot.

Lois narrowed her eyes._ "Don't toy with me Smallville, you know what I'm like if I don't get my ice cream."_

Boy did he ever? Remembering the melt down she'd had last time she'd needed some, he grabbed his jacket. _"I'll go and get you some if you want?"_

Lois sighed and looked at the tub like it was a long-time friend she was never going to see again._ "No it's okay. I guess I can have..."_ She went back to the freezer and fished out another carton. _"Vanilla? Geez Clark haven't you had enough of that in your life?"_

He glared at her and put his jacket back down, if she wanted some she could fetch it herself. Though he was pleased to have her here, it usually meant something had happened. But he liked that she automatically went straight to the freezer, knew where everything was.

He loved that she was comfortable here. She was his best friend, and because of that, he always knew to keep that freezer well stocked. Why had he forgotten to buy more? Oh right...he remembered. But wished he hadn't.

Instead he focused on Lois and her search for sustenance. She had now moved to the fridge, no doubt to find any of the pie that she knew he baked.

_"Okay so what gives?"_ she said, frustrated as she straightened up._ "First there's no Rocky Road and now there's no pie? Call yourself a friend?"_

_"I didn't have time to make one."_

She actually pouted, though he would bet she didn't know it. _"But you always make one. Every week, you have ever since your mom and dad left for Washington."_

He chuckled. _"I know, but this week has been a little...well you know."_

Lois' expression sobered long enough for her to forget about her ice cream._ "Yeah I know."_

There was a brief silence, not an uncomfortable one, but neither knew what to say. So Clark decided to change the subject.

_"So what did Josh do tonight?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ she asked, in a tone that suggested she knew very well what he meant. _"And you know very well that it's Joshua, not Josh. You know he hates that."_

Clark grinned, he did know that. That was precisely why he did it. It wasn't that he had anything against Lois' boyfriend, he just thought she could do better. Josh was...well, he was not Lois' type. At all.

_"Well you raiding my freezer tells me something didn't go right tonight. So what did he do this time?"_

Lois sighed and sat down._ "He 'forgot his wallet'"_ She used air quotes. _"This of course meant, again, that I had to pay for dinner."_

_"I thought you were a modern woman?"_

_"I am, but come on Clark, a gentleman should pay at least a couple of times don't you think?"_

Clark couldn't help but smile, because when she said the word gentleman, she looked straight at him. Did that mean she thought he was a gentleman? He always tried to be, he'd been raised as one after all.

_"I agree."_ he replied. Through all of their banter, which he loved, he knew that whenever things went bad, this was the first place she came. Almost like she felt safe here. And that was nice to know.

_"Anyway, he dropped me off at my apartment but I didn't want to stay there. I thought we could watch a movie or something."_

Clark nodded. _"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Are you sure you don't want me to go get some ice cream?"_

_"It's okay, I'll just have vanilla..."_ Though she made a face at that. _"But you better have a lot of chocolate sauce."_

_"It's in the top cupboard."_

Lois smiled and hopped off her stool to get it, but quickly found that she couldn't reach it. Clark moved forward to help her at the exact same time that she turned around to him and they collided. He grabbed her by the upper arms to steady her and for a moment, neither spoke.

Then Lois smiled. _"Good grief Smallville..."_ She pushed him out of the way. _"Practice blocking much?_" She threw him a wink before she walked back to her bowl and started spooning the ice cream into it.

Clark just smiled and shook his head and got the sauce down for her.

_"Oh I didn't get you a bowl. Can you grab one for me?"_

_"Sure,"_ As he reached into the cabinet for another bowl, he heard a loud crash. He turned around to see Lois grabbing at her head and her face was scrunched up. He was by her side in a second, grabbing her arm.

_"Lois? What is it?"_

_"Head...again. Man, it hurts."_

_"Here, sit down."_ He carefully lowered her onto a stool and went to get her a glass of water. _"Are you okay?"_

She took the glass with a hand that he noticed was shaking, but she nodded. _"Yeah, it's easing a little. But that one was stronger Clark._"

_"Maybe we should take you somewhere."_

Lois looked up at him through pain filled eyes. _"Where?"_

_"To a doctor. These headaches aren't right Lois, you've been getting too many and I don't like it. Does Josh know?"_

_"Joshua,"_ she grunted. _"And no he doesn't."_

_"Well I'm taking you to see a doctor anyway."_

She opened her mouth to disagree but winced instead. Finally she nodded. _"Okay, we'll go tomorrow. For now though, let's just watch our movie."_

ஐ

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 1 – It begins

**And now, the first chapter of Obliviously Into You:**

***2 days before Prologue***

* * *

><p>The bag was getting heavy, it was raining, and she knew he was following her. She could feel it like eyes on the back of her head, not just that but as if he was in her head. She tried to remain calm, switching the groceries to her other arm, managing to get her cell out and flip it open. He had said to call...that she could trust him, and she did.<p>

It felt like forever before he picked up. _"Clark? Yeah...I know…"_ His voice was the only thing at that moment that kept her going, a friend in midst of terror.

_"Please...I'm about a block away from my apartment, but I know he is watching."_ She hung up, reassured that at any moment he'd be there, he said he wasn't more then a few minutes away.

The rain got thicker, her thin jacket was now sopping wet. She resisted the urge to turn and look for him, she didn't want to give the creep the satisfaction.

But the sensation of being watched was to hard to ignore and she found herself glancing around, while keeping her pace. In the process her foot slipped on the wet slick pavement. She started to fall, dropping her groceries in the process but next thing she knew a strong arm steadied her and a familiar voice spoke with calm reassurance.

_"I'm here Gwen. Lets get you home."_ Looking up into blue-green eyes Gwen felt relief.

_"Thanks Clark,"_ she managed to whisper. _"I can't believe I've let him get to me like this."_

With one arm around her and the other holding the groceries he had stopped from falling, Clark gave her small sympathetic smile. _"He hasn't let up has he?"_

He directed them towards her apartment building. She shook her head and began digging through her purse for her keys, letting Clark guide them. For whatever reason when he was around she felt safe, and she needed the safe harbor, though it made her feel guilty.

Pulling the keys out with a shaky hand, while trying to unlock the door, she began. "_I'm sorry for calling you again. I know you have other things to do."_

_"Not as important you."_ His tone told her he meant it. The weeks of terror was written all over her pretty features and it was Clark's turn to feel guilty. That he hadn't been there enough.

Once in her apartment, he led her over to the sofa. She was shaking so bad he wasn't sure it was all because of the cold rain. He put the groceries down, grabbed a towel from her bathroom and came over, put it over her shoulders, then kneeled before her.

_"Gwen…I told you night and day...it doesn't matter. I can't help if I can't catch him."_

_"I know. I thought it was getting better...the calls got less. But then..."_ she trailed off.

Truth was the last three days were a blur to her. Half the time all she could remember was the constant feeling of being observed, or that at any moment he'd be there.

Clark frowned at her, noting how quiet she was. She wasn't the lively Gwen he knew at all, last time he had seen her she had been stressed from her ex boyfriend but still her. Now she was like a nervous shell. _"You should change your clothes, I'll heat something up. Then you can tell me about everything. Okay?"_

She nodded numbly, watching as he moved into her tiny apartment kitchen, half musing as she made her way to the bedroom that such a tall big guy looked odd in such a tiny place.

Once she had slipped on something dry she came out and sat with a sigh. Her body felt heavy and weak. A cup of hot cocoa was suddenly placed before her, and those comforting blue-green eyes were once again looking into her own as Clark sat beside her.

_"Tell me. What happened these past few days to leave you like this Gwen?"_ His eyes roamed over her and he frowned, _"Have you eaten much?"_

She picked up her mug, enjoying the warmth from it, then taking a deep breath she shook her head. _"I honestly don't remember Clark."_

_"You don't remember?"_ Memory wasn't an issue before, what had this creep done?

_"No...my last clear memory was of Wednesday."_

_"Gwen you were fine when I left. I need you to think…what happened? Try and remember please!"_

_"You left..."_ She closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. _"I remember...I remember settling to watch something on TV."_

Clark nodded, taking her hand and squeezing, offering encouragement. _"Wednesday...that probably would have been American Rockstar…"_

_"Yeah, that's it...then I…"_ In frustration she pulled away and stood, began to pace, trying to remember. "_No…the phone rang..."_

Like her, Clark's gaze went to her phone. _"Can you recall who it was that called?"_

_"No…"_ Frowning Gwen shook her head and sighed. _"But...I do remember feeling afraid…"_ She looked up at Clark who had come over to stand beside her. _"It was him wasn't it? How does he do it?"_

_"It's why I am here okay? To figure it out."_ He rubbed her arms before going to look at her caller I.D. After a moment he came across an anonymous number that would have been about the right time on Wednesday. He nodded his head for her to look, Gwen glanced at it and wrapped her arms around herself, looking a bit defeated.

_"I can't do this anymore I can't!"_

_"Gwen I'm staying for the rest of the day...and night if I have to. I want to catch him...I can't figure out exactly how he does it or stop this if I don't."_

She nodded. _"Clark I am so glad you believe me. I don't think anyone else would. With all the people who grew up in Smallville you would think that more would be open minded."_

He gave her a rueful smile, guiding her back to sit down. _"I think most just don't want to think about it."_

Watching as Clark grabbed the remotes and sat down on the sofa with her, nodding his head for her to drink her hot cocoa, Gwen observed his frame. Yes he was attractive, oh gawd yeah but there was something more to Clark, even in high school she had sensed it. Watched him at times from afar but their social circles had been different. The only thing they had in common was how they were farmer's children.

Then as fate would have it, she had run into him one day over a year ago. They had gotten to talking and hit it off. He had awkwardly asked if she'd go for coffee sometime. Coffee turned into three very nice dates but despite the fun and the attraction it had been obvious something was missing, especially after meeting Lois. Now in its place though was a friendship and one she needed after making the mistake of dating Mark.

Mark Stuart the cause of all her stress. The man who wouldn't let her go and accept they weren't working, a man who some how haunted her dreams, who made her feel like she was always being watched, whose phone calls couldn't seem to be traced.

Clark was her only hope. The idea there was something more to this stuck in her head and she was grateful that he had come through, listening and being not just the casual friend but a great friend. She didn't need to know how he'd catch Mark or what made Clark himself different. She trusted him enough to let him be. It wasn't wise to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Gwen felt herself relax a little as they watched TV, Clark was calm and his occasional glances out the window, were comforting. After a while Gwen felt it was time to go on with her afternoon, and Clark encouraged the idea. His company was welcome and they continued to talk. Gwen caught him up on other things in her life than her stalker ex-boyfriend before turning the conversation onto him.

_"Seeing anyone?"_

Clark rolled his eyes. Gwen was unsure if it was because it was her who was asking, or the subject matter in general that caused the reaction. She decided on the latter when he shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking as if he wanted to spill.

So she asked again._ "Are you?"_

_"Depends on your definition of seeing..."_

_"Ah...I see."_

_"And that means?"_

She smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time since he had been there. It gave him some relief to see it. _"Well...back when we started dating you were also seeing what's her name?"_

_"Oh uh…Becka."_

_"Yeah…you still doing the whole juggling thing then?"_

Clark shook his head. _"You make it sound like I'm some sort of Casanova."_ He frowned and shifted in his seat, looking a little defensive. _"Besides...I quit for a while...I didn't want to do it anymore. But then Lois practically pushed me at Sarah...and now she says she has a new date for me lined up. I don't know, it just…doesn't feel right."_

_"Hmm…have you ever wondered why that is?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

He didn't like the idea of being compared to Casanova, intentionally or not. For one he rarely ended up getting a kiss out of it all, though in some cases he didn't want one.

Laughing, Gwen started working on a sauce, and Clark found himself handing over ingredients, having helped his mother or made his own enough. Gwen understood...homemade food was a staple.

Still laughing, she went on ignoring the fact she was making him squirm. _"Well Clark...let's see, you wine and dine them...correct? You have more than one lady at a time.,.sounds a bit Casanova like to me."_

He blinked and became a bit red, hating that, worded that way he did sound bad. His reaction just sent her into a giggling fit. _"Oh my…I'm sorry. I know you're not like that. You were always very gentleman like, up-front and honest...to a fault and I know that hasn't changed."_

_"Though..."_ she added. _"Knowing you were also taking out someone else and then experiencing you getting us confused was very amusing."_ Well at the time it had been a bit off putting but Gwen had already come to know enough about Clark that he had meant no harm.

What she couldn't figure out was how he had even gotten on the dating scene to begin with. The man was not really the type. But then after meeting Lois it occurred to her that some how she was the reason in some weird twisted way. It also became clear to Gwen that Clark wasn't the one for her, he was meant for someone else.

He just obviously didn't know it yet. In fact he was quite oblivious to it.

A comfortable silence grew between them and Gwen felt herself relaxing even more. Clark had that affect on people and she didn't mind silence with company. With the sauce well on the way and the pasta nearly done. Gwen turned to look at Clark who was glancing cautiously out her window.

She wondered if she'd get a reprieve from Mark's calls. A part of her hoped he would show up and Clark would frighten him off. The police wouldn't be able to help, not with the fact that something was definitely weird about Mark, nor would they believe her.

Clark glanced at her and gave a light smile before moving back to sit on the stool by the kitchen counter.

She turned to face him._ "So...how is Lois?"_

_"She's good."_ The tone his voice took didn't escape her notice. She turned back to the pot of pasta to smile over it while she stirred.

_"Good? Good encompasses a lot…"_

_"You know...she's...Lois. But I think she is doing well...and don't pull that. You've met Lois twice."_

_"But we are friendly…"_

_"I'm thinking too friendly if you ask me."_

Gwen laughed. _"She still has that boyfriend? Joshua?"_

_"Yeah...Josh."_ His voice had gone flat, losing the softness it often had when he spoke of Lois.

_"You don't like him do you?"_

_"He's alright...I just…"_

_"Oh, come off it Clark. You can talk to me...I need the distraction anyway."_

_"It's just, he is so...so not her type! The only thing they have in common is they went to college together. And he is...boring."_ He went for the kindest word he could think of in that moment. While he didn't exactly care for the guy, he didn't really want to bad talk Lois' boyfriend, that wasn't fair to her.

_"You know what I think?"_

_"I'm not sure I want to know what you think…"_

Ignoring him she continued. _"I think Josh isn't her type and all these dates you go on don't work because you are missing what is right in front of you."_

Clark frowned, eyebrows scrunched together. _"What does that mean?"_

Gwen raised a brow back. _"You know, Lois is right..."_

_"Oh great...what did Lois say?"_

_"It's for me to know and you to wonder…"_

_"You're just as bad as she is."_

_"Maybe you just like sarcastic women."_

_"More like I get victimized by them."_ He gave a fake scowl, happy Gwen seemed to be more like herself.

_"Uh-huh."_ She turned back to drain the pasta and nodded for him to stir the sauce. _"You do realize I made enough for two…"_

_"I noticed. And it smells good."_ He was half tempted to taste the sauce but caught a look in the corner of his eye from her and thought better of it.

It was then the phone rang.

Gwen immediately froze, the pasta sitting in the drainer in the sink. All the feelings from the past week came flooding back. Clark watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, her knuckles having gone white from gripping the counter.

_"It might not be him."_

_"At this time…he's the only one who'd call that phone."_ She could hear the edge in her own voice.

Clark came over to stand beside her at the sink. _"Gwen...you need to answer this. I can't...I need you to talk to him. You said you trusted me."_

_"I do..."_

_"Then…please, answer it."_

The phone stopped ringing, but Gwen turned to look at it anyway._ "He'll call again…he always does."_

As if on cue the phone began ringing, taking a deep breath Gwen pushed away from the counter and with a shaky hand picked up the phone. _"Hello?"_

_"You can't keep ignoring me!"_

_"I'm not, Mark…"_

_"You didn't answer right away Gwen...you rarely do anymore, not very nice. Its rude to neglect your better half."_

_"Better half? We aren't going out Mark, we haven't been for months now!"_

Clark gave her an encouraging nod before looking around, continuing to listen in on the conversation.

A sigh came over the phone as if he was the one deeply frustrated and disturbed by her. _"Baby, I gave you the break you needed, don't act like you don't enjoy the attention."_

_"Don't call me that...don't call me at all!"_

_"Gwen I love you and I know you love me too."_

_"No Mark I don't. We have this same conversation over and over again and I am sick of it!"_ She wanted to hang up right then but at the sight of Clark looking around doing whatever it was he could do, she felt somewhat encouraged.

He laughed coldly in response._ "No we don't. When you hang up the phone Gwen you're going to open the door and pick up the gift I left you, then I'm going to call again and you're going to tell me how much you love the gift and then your going to show me your appreciation."_

_"You're delusional Mark. You're not going to get away with this."_

_"Why, because of your new boyfriend? Don't think it didn't escape my attention…but it doesn't matter Gwen because I can see you both now. How is a former football player going to stop me?"_

Turning around Gwen looked at Clark before her eyes darted around. The feeling of being watched was so strong and the crawling fear that came with it was hard to hold back, she struggled to keep her voice calm.

_"He believes me Mark…and you can't scare him off!"_ She slammed the phone down and took a deep breath.

Clark turned from x-raying her neighbours' apartments and buildings to look at her. She looked up from staring at the phone and at the sight of him looking at her she couldn't hold it back any longer.

The tears came and a half-sob, half-scream came out. Clark moved forward to grab her only to be surprised when she shoved the end table with the phone on it over.

_"I hate him! He's watching me all the time_!" She hit the floor crying.

_"Gwen. Maybe we should leave. You can stay at the farm with me for a few days."_ He knelt down beside her.

He hadn't been able to see anyone watching them, but that didn't surprise him. From how Gwen had related previous incidents Mark didn't seem to need to be physically close to know what she was doing. Or even to leave her gifts. Clark was very sure there was one outside the door, though surely he would have heard someone approaching.

_"Let him take more of my life?"_

_"No. We regroup...we work out some way to deal with him. Right now though he is winning if he keeps terrorizing and hurting you in the process."_

She nodded before looking up._ "I'm sorry."_

_"No need..."_ He smiled at her._ "Hey, it will be safe there. Besides you've wanted to see the farm and Lois…well Lois will love to have someone to tag team with against me."_

_"Clark...what if he doesn't go away?"_

_"He will." _He helped her to her feet._ "I think I have just the friend who can help."_

They decided to finish making dinner, Clark packed it up to bring with them, wanting to get her out of there soon. Gwen quickly threw clothes into a bag but she couldn't stop the sensation of being watched from nagging at her. It didn't help that his words echoed in her mind.

"_You're going to open the door and pick up the gift I left you."_

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, shoving her toiletries into the duffel bag.

"_You're going to open the door and pick up the gift I left you."_

Before she knew what she was doing she had left the bedroom. Clark glanced at her from the kitchen. _"You ready?"_

She nodded. _"Yep."_ But she continued for her front door, opening it before Clark was aware of what she was going to do or could stop her.

The events of that moment unfolded as if in slow motion and though he had super speed it didn't do him all that good.

She swung open the door and as she bent to pick up the little white box left for her, Clark made his way around the counter. It should have been fast enough to stop it. He was there at her side to take the gift away but there was a flash of blue-green light and the other man appeared, his hand grabbing Gwen's arm just as Clark pulled at her.

Gwen never had a chance to scream as she was caught in the unexpected tug of war. Clark let go out of instinct, not wanting to hurt her. However, Mark continued to pull…forcing Gwen to stumble back and she fell right over the stair railing.

Clark made a move to get her as Mark disappeared and the shock of his departure, the flash of blue-green light rippled, knocking Clark off his feet. Still he got up...he had time to catch her. He could do it, he knew it. He sped down the stairs only to be slammed just as he caught her. Clark and Gwen went flying back in a blaze of blue-green light hitting the wall that crumbled around them.

_"Stay away from her!"_

Pushing away debris with one arm, Clark unburied himself and Gwen, amazed at the force of power Mark had exhibited. Gwen didn't move from his arm, he turned her over figuring she passed out from the fall. Brushing her light brown hair from her face, he was shocked to find her blue eyes staring lifelessly up at him.

He couldn't make a sound, he hadn't expected that. He had saved her from the fall, he had held her in his arms to protect her as they had flown back against the wall...but she was dead.

He placed her gently down and stood, turning to look at the man he blamed for this, who now stared at the dead woman as if he was in shock. Clark didn't care that it may have been an accident on his part. This creep, this freak had terrorized her for weeks and now she was dead because he hadn't left her alone.

Mark pulled his gaze from Gwen, he hadn't meant for her to be harmed. She was the point of everything, all he did, she was his and she had been taken from him.

_"You did this!"_

Clark glared back, hands clenched. _"I did this? You..."_ Words failed him. Instead the rage built up and spilled out and he ran for Mark, catching him by surprise.

Slamming Mark against the wall with enough force to cause the lights in the hall to flicker Clark began to squeeze. He could end the man's life with ease, no effort but he squeezed slowly, watching Mark struggle.

Then he heard her voice, a memory from the past, in his head. "_Clark you're killing him!"_

Yes he was...because of him Gwen was dead. He deserved to die.  
><em><br>"Stop, stop…its gonna be ok."_

Didn't he deserve to die? He had made her life hell then ended it…didn't he?

"_You're gonna be ok." _Lois' voice continued.

How was it going to be okay? But he knew, he knew she was right. He had to stop...had to. He wasn't a killer.

Pushing away, Clark let him go with a growl. The other man stared at him for the space of five seconds then made to move towards Gwen. Clark put an arm out stopping him.  
><em>"No, you've done enough..."<em>

Mark turned to glare at him. _"Enough!"_ he hissed._ "She was mine...and you, you! Were trying to steal her."_

Clark wasn't about to argue this with him. The question was what did he do now?

Looking back at Gwen, Mark continued in a choked up voice._ "I loved her…she was going to come around and see we were meant to be…she just needed time."_

The disdainful snort escaped Clark before he could even think of the reaction it would cause. Mark narrowed his eyes, he was being mocked. His love for Gwen mocked.

He knew this interloper had speed and strength so he had to do this carefully, he wouldn't leave her here. She would be his forever. He made as if to step back then rushed for Gwen's body taking her with him in a blaze of light.

Clark followed having not been fooled, he seized Mark's arm just as he flashed, the three of them shot apart as they appeared back in Gwen's apartment. Gwen's lifeless body landed against the side of the sofa while Clark went flying into the kitchen taking a counter out with him.

Mark pulled himself up from hitting a wall but was unable to make another step before Clark appeared right in front of him, effectively pinning him.

_"You're not taking her anywhere!"_

_"Oh I think I am. I think…"_ His tone took on the strange vibe that it had when he had been talking to Gwen on the phone. "_You're going to let me walk away. I 'm gonna walk right out of here and you are going to tell them you killed her."_

Clark shook his head and grabbed him by the collar._ "You killed her. I tried to save her!"_

_"No! You did...you should have stayed out of it!"_

Clark swallowed back the urge to hurt him. Instead he picked him up then pushed Mark back roughly into the seat of the couch. What could he do with someone who could manipulate himself right out of trouble?

_"I was her friend...and you..."_ Clark growled. "_You are a monster."_

_"You killed her, Clark you did this!"_ Feeling frustrated, Mark pushed at him with his mind, dropping his tone lower again, but he didn't see the typical response in Clark's eyes. He could get almost anyone to do anything he wanted in the end. It had taken a while to figure it out but he found he could make suggestions then eventually give orders. But at this moment it appeared to have had no affect whatsoever.

There was one option that remained to Clark, something he knew he'd hate to do but really the man was going to leave him no choice.

Mark could see a decision being formed in Clark's mind, one word. Summerholt. There was no way…

Leaping to his feet he moved to disappear but once again was anticipated by Clark who grabbed him and yanked him down so he slammed into the floor.

Mark kicked out at him, crying out when it hurt and Clark didn't budge. In between the tears of pain he managed he spit out. "_ How are you going to get me there?"_

_"It won't be hard...I've got connections."_ Clark shot back. Unaware that Mark was scanning his mind, filling in some blanks. Maybe he couldn't control him but he still could see...just enough.

_"But you can't let them know can you?"_ Mark continued through gritted teeth._ "What you are…a fake, a liar...a freak like me."_ He could see it, as Clark saw himself. It wasn't clear as it was with most people but it was enough to know that Clark risked a lot if he exposed him.

_"Let me go Clark. We can both leave...just let me go."_ He tried again to push at him, lowering his tone but Clark just glared.

_"No."_ Clark could feel it touch on his mind but it was no more than an annoyance. He picked Mark up effortlessly. Without word, he headed for the door, avoiding looking at Gwen, she deserved more than this.

Just as Clark took off at high speed, Mark who was firmly being held by a steel like grasp decided to try and leave. He gave it all he had. The combination of the two caused an exploding ripple of light, pain and power to throw them both back. Clark was sent flying again towards the kitchen taking more cupboards, counters with him. Mark came following close behind, hitting the sink as Clark took out the stove. Pipes bursts at the same time there was a sound of gas leaking.

Clark pulled himself up and grabbed Mark with him, once again he made to take off but this time he recognized that Mark was about to try and disappear so Clark stopped and swung him around again slamming him into the floor.

Crying out in pain Mark grabbed at the side of Clark's head pushing as hard as he could with his mind. _"LET ME GO!"_

Clark felt a terrible pain, like a spike being driven into his temple and pulled back. Mark took a moment to breath before trying to get up, slipping on the wet linoleum. His whole body ached from the repeated slamming and pushing at Clark's mind had really hurt, he felt weak but he had to get away. He just needed to move a bit further, get his bearings and he could leave.

Feeling a little shook up from the mental attack, Clark realized Mark was still trying to get away, struggling to move or stand. He reached out to grab him when he heard it, the change in the gas pressure. The damage done to the stove was worse than he thought, there was a ticking sound now as well.

Mark made it to his feet and turned to give Clark one last look. _"You'll pay for this..."_

Realizing he was about to take off Clark yelled and ran for him. _"Don't!"_ But it was too late. He disappeared in a flash of blue-green light that sparked off the gas and a flame exploded. Rocked off his feet Clark went through the window and hit the street below.

He wasn't sure how long it was before the ringing in his head stopped, maybe a few seconds or a few minutes but when he looked up from the alley below to the fire burning above in Gwen's apartment, he knew there was no one to save but possible neighbors. Mark's body dangled half over the window's ledge, like he half materialized in the broken glass itself, impaled in the chest.

It didn't feel like a resolution, or a success, even after he made sure the building was clear. Twice the fire renewed with strength as if the very fact it was sparked by Mark's teleporting ability made it that much harder to control. He watched from a distance at first after rescuing but it became clear the fire department would need his help. So he did.

But not even that could stop the ache inside. Gwen was dead and he had failed. It resounded in his head and pounded. It took a lot of effort to continue to watch and listen and when it was obvious he wasn't needed any more, he left.

At the farm he showered to clean himself from the fire but he barely recalled the action, or how he got to the barn. Sitting on the steps he held open his somewhat damaged cell phone and debated who to call. He had more than one person to turn to but some were busy as they should be. Others he didn't want to bother.

He couldn't resist, it had to be her.

* * *

><p><em>"That's when I decided to look into…"<em>

Lois wasn't really paying attention, she had tuned most of what he said out almost ten minutes before when he had started going on about some sort of investment thing. Joshua had gorgeous brown eyes and nice lips. So watching him talk was an enjoyable experience even if she was bored out of her mind.

This was suppose to be a day off from things that resembled work. Instead he was prattling on about investments and wise money planning and making it feel like she had showed up for a lecture.

Coffee now gone as cold, Lois found even his lips couldn't keep her attention, nor his eyes. For some reason she found herself thinking how it was a pity they weren't blue or green. Blue or green was such a lovely colour on a guy…especially when they shifted back and forth depending on the lighting.

Where did that thought come from? It didn't matter, Joshua needed to find a hobby, develop something other than trying to get her to manage her money or catalogue her belongings. He was more of a neat freak than Clark and that was saying something. At least with Clark it was just a good habit not a state of mind that was designed to drive every free spirit around crazy.

She frowned into her cold coffee, it matched the cold wet weather that had pushed them into getting coffee at the café. Feeling annoyed with herself for being so easily irritated with Joshua. Lately it felt like all he did was annoy her. Which meant she was annoyed at herself for being annoyed at him for petty things. A vicious circle that needed to stop.

There was relief when the chorus to 'Is this love' came from her phone.

_"Sorry Joshua...give me a moment…he wouldn't call unless it was important."_ Lois held up a finger and flipped open her phone, turning so she wouldn't have to see Josh's reactions.

_"Hey Smallville...what's up?"_

_"Lois...can you come over?"_

She almost started to remind him she was out with Joshua but his tone made her hesitate. _"Uh, yeah. Sure I can...is everything okay?"_

_"Just...get here soon okay."_

_"Okay...I will."_

Lois turned back to Joshua while holding the phone to her mouth. She didn't like at all how Clark had sounded, something was wrong, very wrong.

Joshua raised a brow slightly and pressed his lips together. _"So what did Clark want?"_

_"I don't know...he didn't sound so good."_

_"Lois…now please..."_

_"Don't 'please' me Joshua! I know Clark enough to know when something is wrong and he is my friend. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"_ Her tone told him he'd better keep his mouth shut or not see her for a week.

_"Alright."_ He tried to smile but it didn't escape Lois that he was annoyed. But when he went to kiss her goodbye she didn't fight it, feeling a little bad that she hadn't been the most responsive companion that day. It must have been the rainy weather.

He claimed her lips and sighed as she pulled away. _"Don't be out late."_

_"It's the farm…I'm not going to wilt at the farm."_

She slipped a couple of dollars on to the table and gave him a wink before walking away. Why did boyfriends have to be so infuriatingly frustrating?

* * *

><p>Lois pulled into the drive way, the sun now close to setting and she couldn't shake the feeling something was really wrong. There were no lights on in the house, but she knew that wasn't where she'd find him anyway.<p>

Getting out of the car, Lois made her way for the barn. Trying to ignore a slight sense of dread she had that he had received bad news. Was Mr and Mrs K okay?

_"Smallville?"_ She called out quietly in the dark barn.

_"Lois..."_ There it was again, that tone that told her he was upset. Not the kind he got after a failed date or just a bad day, no this was something else.

He was sitting on the stairs up to the loft. Even in the meek light from the waning sun she could see the slumped shoulders. His head was in his hands, he didn't even look up as she made her way to sit beside him.

_"What happened? Clark...I'm here."_ She waited quietly, sometimes it took him a while.

When her hand gently touched his shoulder he felt relief wash through him. It was all the relief he knew he'd get for the time being. He had failed Gwen, she was gone and while her killer was also dead, it left him with not only feelings of loss and guilt but of remorse and shame. He had almost killed a man. Had wanted to kill...

Now in this moment what could he say to Lois? As he often did, he wanted to say it all, but instead would be forced to give a variation of the truth, he had become too good at half truths and distorted stories of reality.

_"Its Gwen...she's dead."_ He didn't mean for his words to come out so hoarse. He felt her tense up beside him, as always he was acutely aware of her. Over the years he'd grown to know her and not just how she'd respond verbally to something but physically as well. It was a part of his senses, he did it without thinking.

Lois took a deep breath unsure of what to say back to him. She hated trying to find words to comfort, not because she disliked being there but because she was never sure of what to say. Clark needed her now though, she knew that he had been trying to help Gwen, and whatever had happened, a friend of his was gone. Not just his friend but someone she had liked as well.

_"Clark I...I'm so sorry. Want to talk about it?"_ Her voice was so soft and unsure. It caused him to smile despite the situation. She never did give herself enough credit. There was a reason she was his best friend.

He rubbed his face, there was a sense of shock still to how the evening had gone. Gwen's death had been so sudden. One minute they had been talking and laughing and the next it had spiraled out of control.

Lois watched a myriad of expressions pass over his face and did the only thing she could think of. She took his hand, it seemed to completely undo him. His eyes filled and she found herself pulling him into a hug.

_"Ssh. It's okay...you don't have to say anything."_ she whispered soothingly. Clark had always been sensitive and took these sort of things hard. If only she knew what to say.

After a moment he pulled away and wiped his face. _"Sorry…I..."_

Lois scowled at him. _"I've seen you cry before. Besides you put up with my once a month spells of witchyness...I think I can handle man tears."_ She smiled to soften the words.

Clark smiled back for half a second.

_"Clark...you can tell me please..."_ pleading for both his sake and hers.

He shook his head. _"It's not that...I just don't know what to say."_ A partial truth.

Lois nodded, rubbing the back of his hand. _"You and me both…"_ She bumped his shoulder with her own. _"Maybe we need to loosen that tongue, relax you a bit. How about we go get a drink? Then when you're ready you can tell me."_

Taking a deep breath Clark stood, their hands still interlinked._ "Thanks Lois."_ He couldn't get drunk but the thought counted and her company would help. He let her pull him out of the barn, soaking up everything that made her Lois as he tried to get the images of Gwen out of his mind, off his heart.

He so badly wanted to tell Lois it all, more than just a partial truth that he'd give later. The desire to tell her about himself, the parts he was forced to keep hidden, was a constant ache but where did he start and was it wise to do that to her life?

It was an odd thing to have a best friend that you couldn't share something with not because you didn't trust them or even really worried about how they'd see you. In the end it came down to her well being, knowing his secret was a burden and one he didn't want to force on her. So instead he settled for giving all he had to the friendship that he could.

As they made their way out of the barn Clark remembered the first time he had thought of her as his best friend. It had taken him by surprise. It had been at a time when many things had been going wrong, including other relationships that had shifted.

Funny enough Lois had come over dragged him out of the barn after one look at his face, saying as she did. "_I don't do sad Smallville...so let's go do something to take your mind off your blues. Because...no matter how good a friend you are I'm bound to put my foot in it…capiche?"  
><em>  
>That had been two years ago and the Lois moments had yet to stop, not that he was complaining.<p>

* * *

><p>He watched as they came out of the barn. The way they held hands, the body language told him one thing. This woman meant something to Clark and that was all he needed to know.<p>

He remembered this Clark being in his way, of how it felt to have the man's hands around his throat, and even more important, how it felt to die.

Who knew that he could cheat death like this? No body to touch and seek revenge but with how he could see into the woman's mind it occurred to him that perhaps he could get his revenge anyway.

He pushed. Pushed at her mind seeking an entrance, he couldn't quite penetrate but with time...and he had plenty of that now, didn't he?

Lois stumbled, bringing her hands up to her head as it suddenly filled with a terrible pain. It took a moment to register that Clark was holding her up or that he was talking to her._ "Lois! Lois are you okay?"_

She nodded and blinked as the pain began to subside, _"Yeah…sorry. Nasty sudden headache I guess."_

Clark watched her for a moment._ "I think it would be best if we stay here."_

Frowning, Lois pulled away. _"Spoil sport...fine, but if it's not going to be drowning your sorrows then we'll increase our caloric count."_ She tugged at his arm again. _"You better have a good stock of rocky road this time Smallville."_

He sighed as he was pulled into the house. _"Give me some credit…I do learn from past mistakes."_

_"Damn straight. You know I'd kick your ass if you didn't."_

_"You wish..."_

Sometimes Clark found himself wondering how he ever had coped without her. The thought was actually a little terrifying.

ஐ

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 2    Gifts

Chapter Two  
>GIFTS<p>

Present Time…

The Daily Planet was bustling with energy as Clark walked down the stairs that led to the basement bullpen. He wondered if there was a big news day going on, the daily life of a reporter had always interested him. And Lois was still pestering him to try for a job here. Maybe he should.

He made his way through the bullpen and came to a stop at Lois' desk. She wasn't there, but he could hear her yelling from the copy room next door. He hung back, not wanting to get in the way of anything because technically he wasn't even supposed to be here. As he chuckled, hearing Lois getting more and more heated, he glanced at her desk.

There were a couple of photo frames that he'd never seen on there before, one of Josh, which he frowned at. And one that made him smile. He moved closer to get a better look, it was a photo of him and Lois at the lake. They'd been playing football and she had tackled him to get the ball. Only it hadn't been a fair tackle no matter what she still said on the subject.

She had jumped on his back to get it and he'd held it just out of her reach, that had been when Chloe had snapped the picture. It had turned out pretty well, but he was surprised that she had it on her desk at work.

"_Clark?"_ Lois said, and he turned to see her standing in the doorway, her face red, which meant she was either about to blow or already had done.

"_Hey, I brought you lunch."_

Almost immediately, she smiled and snatched the bag from him. "_Thanks, I'm starving. Tuna again?"_

He chuckled. "_No PB and J. And I only brought you tuna twice last week."_

She looked up and him and rolled her eyes. "_Twice was enough. Thank you though. Wait…did you make these?"_

Clark smiled at the homemade sandwiches. "_Yeah, I figured something that wasn't mass produced would be healthier."_

"_Hmm, well thanks."_ she replied before taking a large bite. Then her eyes fell on him, and lowered. "_What are you hiding behind your back?"_

Clark smiled and brought out the small, brown paper bag that held the cupcake he'd bought for her. "_I got it on my way here. Happy Birthday Lois."_

For a split second, Lois just stared at him with a blank expression and he wondered if he'd done the wrong thing. But then her face lit up into a big smile and she took the cake from him.

"_Keep this up Smallville and I may have to hire you to fetch and carry for me all the time."_

"_Don't I do that already?"_ Clark chuckled and sat down in her chair because she had perched herself on the corner of her desk to attack the cupcake, sandwiches now completely forgotten.

"_So what's all the drama about?"_ he asked, and it took her a moment to realize he'd even spoken. She glanced at him, then at the copy room door with a scowl. "_The new intern is about as useful as a chocolate teapot. He totally screwed up all my copies."_

"_He's new Lois, give him a break."_

"_I did, several times. But he's not getting any better."_ She sighed and stood up, brushing the crumbs off her. "_Anyway, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you about tonight."_

"_What about tonight?"_

As she slowly grinned, Clark grimaced, knowing what she was about to say. "_I have a date for you."_

"_Lois no. I'm not going on anymore dates." _he said adamantly. He moved to stand up but Lois pushed him back into the chair and placed both her hands on the armrests, trapping him there.

"_I know it's been rough for you lately what with Gwen and everything, but you need to get back out there Smallville."_ All traces of laughter were gone, she was completely serious now. "_You need to let the right one in."_

"_And who exactly is 'Miss Right' this time?"_

Lois sighed. "_You won't find her if you don't look. And I have the perfect date for you, she's pretty, sweet, kind…all the things you are."_

"_You think I'm pretty?"_he asked with a frown.

Lois faltered for a second then chuckled and ruffled his hair. "_Of course you are Smallville, you're the prettiest farm boy there ever was."_

Ignoring her taunt, Clark focused on what she was saying. "_So who is this girl? The last two you set me up with didn't exactly turn out as planned."_

"_You have no faith in me. But you can't exactly turn up date-less tonight so just go with it."_ Lois said, standing back up. "_For me, please?"_

Clark let out an irritated sigh. He knew Lois wouldn't give up on this until he said yes. "_Fine."_

"_Great! Trust me Clark, she's perfect for you. She's funny, and…well I guess smart would be a bit of a stretch but she's willing so..."_

"_Awesome."_ he replied dryly. Deciding a change in subject was in order, Clark shifted in his chair. "_So what did Josh get you for your birthday?"_

Lois pulled her sleeve up. "_This bracelet. And a matching necklace but that's back at my apartment."_

Clark barely held back the snort as he glanced at the bracelet. It was expensive looking, probably contained a real jewel, which meant Josh hadn't really put as much thought into what Lois really wanted. Did he even know Lois at all? She wasn't a jewellery kind of person.

"_It's nice."_

Lois rolled her eyes again. "_Don't start with me Smallville, he didn't have a lot of time to shop. He's a busy guy. And it's the thought that counts."_

Thinking of his own gift, Clark at least agreed with that. "_Well I guess I should get going."_

"_Oh, okay well I guess I'll see you…"_ Lois faltered for a second, grabbing the corner of her desk. Clark reached out to steady her, concerned at the sudden paleness of her face. It was like all the blood had suddenly drained out of her. Then she raised a hand to her forehead.

"_Lois?"_

"_I'm okay."_

"_Another headache?"_

"_Yeah, they don't seem to be getting any better."_

"_What about the painkillers the doctor gave you?"_

He guided her to her chair and helped her sit. "_They were working for a while but…"_

She groaned and placed her head over her knees. "_Dizzy."_

Something clicked in Clark's mind, something that he didn't want to voice but from the symptoms she'd been having lately, only one thing seemed likely. He frowned as he kneeled in front of her, the thought of her carrying Josh's baby didn't sit well with him and he couldn't figure out why.

"_Maybe we should cancel the party tonight?" _he said, holding her hand. She raised her head and shook it slowly.

"_No, I don't want to. I'll be fine by then I promise."_

"_But if you're feeling…"_

"_Clark. I said I'll be fine. Stop worrying so much."_ Then she gave him a little wink that told him she was starting to feel a little better. "_Besides, I have a killer dress and I am not going to waste the opportunity to wear it."_

He sat off to the side, watching the show with excitement. Her mind was strong, it was hard to actually get into it but he would, soon, he would. Sooner or later they all fell to his…persuasive nature. Him being dead obviously did not affect that. He loved that he was able to just sit here, watching, waiting. No one even knew he was there.

It gave him a feeling of awe to be able to go unnoticed, to push at the barriers of her mind and feel the resistance. Lois Lane was certainly a match for him, but the very fact that Clark was now leaning over her, concern so evident on his face, made it so much sweeter.

Clark obviously cared a lot about this woman, and he would pay the price for his involvement in Gwen's death, he would feel the pain of losing someone he loved. But first, he would play with him a little. Mark stood, feeling like he was floating, and with one final push at Lois' mind…he grinned.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Clark walked down the halls of the Luthor mansion, breezing in through the double doors that Lex always had open. Sitting behind his desk, Lex glanced up and smiled.<p>

"_Clark, I was just about to call you."_ He stood up to join Clark by the fire in the sitting area. Clark stretched his legs out straight as he sat on the sofa as Lex took the chair opposite. "_What's wrong?" _Lex knew that look and something was definitely bothering Clark.

"_Nothing."_

Lex waited, knowing eventually that it would spill out. It didn't take long.

"_It's just…I went to see Lois earlier to take her some lunch and…"_

"_And?"_

"_She got another headache but this time she went dizzy and I had to help her into her chair. I'm worried."_

"_Has she seen a doctor?"_ Lex asked, also concerned.

"_Yes but he wasn't worried, just said that they could be stress related because of her job. He gave her some painkillers but they don't seem to be working."_

Lex narrowed his eyes, the cogs were turning around in Clark's head so fast Lex was surprised he couldn't actually hear them. "_What's really worrying you?"_

Clark avoided his gaze and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"_Look if it's really bothering you, why don't you get her to see my doctor. He's one of the best money can buy."_

"_It's not that."_ Clark shifted in his seat. "_I think it's possible that she could be…"_

"_Could be what?"_

"_Pregnant."_

Lex couldn't help it, the gasp had presented itself before he'd had a chance to stop it. And now he knew why Clark's mood was so sour. And it wasn't just because Lois was ill. He knew that the thought of Lois being pregnant would not be a happy one for Clark. And knowing Clark, he thought with a smile, he would have no idea why it bothered him so much.

"_How have you come to that conclusion?"_

"_She has all the symptoms. She's also been sleeping a lot lately too."_

"_Have you asked her about it?"_

Clark's eyes flashed. "_No! She would kick my ass for asking."_

"_True, I guess we all need to keep some secrets huh?"_he replied, smiling.

Clark rolled his eyes. "_Don't start Lex, you know why I can't tell her."_

"_You told me."_ Lex pointed out, once again feeling grateful that he had. All those years of suspecting something was different about Clark, had made him get a little…obsessed. But eventually, about two years ago, Clark had confided in him, telling him his secret. And it had pulled Lex back from the edge of a precipice. Had he gone over, he would've surely turned out like his father, and now he and Clark were the best of friends and he was making something of himself without being under his father's shadow. As he was with Lois too. It wasn't something he'd ever seen happening, him and Lois being friends, but he had come to care a great deal about her.

"_That was different."_Clark muttered.

"_How so?"_

"_Because you can afford protection for yourself. Lois doesn't have that benefit and I can't be around all the time. Telling her would only put her at risk."_

"_Don't you think that she would want to know? The longer you keep it from her, the more hurt she'll be when she eventually finds out. And she will Clark, you know that."_

Clark sighed. "_I know. But for now, she's safer not knowing."_

Another thought occurred to Lex. "_Is it because of her safety? Or because you're worried that she might see you differently?"_

"_No, not at all. Lois isn't like that. I know she would be supportive and her articles about the Blur are great."_

Lex nodded. "_So other than the headaches, how is Lois?"_

"_She's good."_ A glint appeared in his eyes as he talked about Lois and Lex wondered just exactly how clueless the farm boy could really be. "_She's looking forward to tonight. Has a killer dress apparently."_

"_I'm sure she has."_ Lex said with a chuckle. "_Do you have a date for tonight or are you going solo?"_

At that Clark's face changed. Became…apprehensive. "_Yes."_

"_I'm judging from your tone that Lois has found your perfect match again?"_

"_You guessed it. She said this girl is perfect for me. I guess we'll see tonight."_

Knowing how persuasive Lois could be with Clark, Lex didn't doubt that he'd only agreed to keep her happy. Or get her off his back, one of the two.

"_Is Joshua coming?"_

"_Yeah, he's coming. He bought her a matching bracelet and necklace for her birthday."_ Clark said with a barely disguised snort.

"_What's wrong with that? He seems like a nice enough guy, why don't you like him?"_

Clark frowned. "_He's just…it's not that I don't like him. He is nice enough but that's my point. He's too nice. Too…boring for her. Lois likes excitement."_

"_Well I'm sure she'll see that for herself if it's true."_

Again Clark frowned and Lex wondered what he was thinking. "_I should go, I've got some chores to do before the party tonight. Lois is coming over to the farm to get ready and we're coming here together."_

"_I see. Is she bringing your date with her?"_

"_I think so. I guess it'll be an ice-breaker before we get here."_ he shrugged. "_And thanks again Lex, for offering to throw it here for her."_

Lex stood up to see him out. "_Not a problem. I just hope she enjoys it."_

* * *

><p>Lois chuckled as she walked into the farmhouse that evening, dress bag in one hand, Clark's date following close behind.<p>

"_Don't you ever knock Lois?"_she asked.

"_Never."_

"_What if he's naked or something?"_ she chuckled. "_Though really, that would be the perfect time wouldn't it?"_

"_Ew, no."_ Lois said, but her mind was already busy picturing the image and she found that it wasn't an unpleasant one. "_Besides, Clark never walks around naked."_

She let them into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. "_Smallville?"_she called out.

A low rumbling sound alerted them to Clark coming down the stairs and for a second, both women stopped and stared. Dressed in a dark suit the man exuded sex appeal. He didn't have a tie on and his collar was unbuttoned and Lois found it hard to look away. His hair was gelled and slicked back, and it gave his face a rather handsome edge, a manly one. Then the woman at her side, sighed and it jerked her out of her thoughts.

"_Looking good Smallville."_ she teased, winking at him. He glanced at his date before his face turned that shade of red that she always loved to tease him for. "_Oh Clark Kent, meet Cindy Peterson, Cindy…this is Clark."_

Cindy? Clark thought. But he didn't have time to ponder it as Cindy was the first to hold out her hand, practically falling over Lois' feet to get to him. Lois rolled her eyes and stood back, letting them interact.

"_Hi Clark, Lois has told me a lot about you."_ she grinned. Clark took her hand and glanced back at Lois who was trying not to smile. She made herself busy by making a cup of coffee.

"_Well just remember there are two sides to every story, I know what Lois is like."_

"_I heard that."_ she said, glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows in a 'so what?' gesture then looked down at Cindy. She was a petite thing he had to admit, almost a foot shorter than he was. But she was pretty, Lois hadn't been embellishing on that. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her back and her dress was…enticing to say the least. The dark green, sheer fabric seemed to cling to each curve, molding to her body shape. Which even Clark had to admit, wasn't bad to look at.

"_Oh don't worry it was definitely all good."_ Cindy said, and he saw her eyes do an assessment of him too. Feeling a little exposed, Clark stepped around her and headed towards Lois. "_Would you like some coffee, Cindy?"_

"_Oh no thank you, I never drink the stuff. Caffeine gives you wrinkles."_ she explained when Clark and Lois both looked at her. "_What time does the party start by the way?"_

Lois cleared her throat. "_In about half an hour. Speaking of which I should really start getting ready."_

She grabbed her dress bag and ran off upstairs, leaving Clark alone with Cindy.

"_So…"_ Cindy said, taking a seat at the island in the centre of the kitchen. She crossed her legs, giving Clark a perfect view of creamy white, slender thighs. "_You're a farm boy huh?"_

"_Well yes, but that's not all I do."_he replied, irritated at Lois that she would choose to mention that of all things.

"_Really? What else do you do?"_she asked, propping her chin up with her hand, her elbow leaning on the counter.

"_I'm actually thinking of applying for a job at the Daily Planet."_Why on earth did I say that? True he'd been thinking about it, but he hadn't told anyone that. Especially not with the way Lois kept going on at him to apply. If he told her he'd never hear the end of it.

"_That's great! You've always wanted to be a reporter?"_

"_Not always but it does interest me. And I did take journalism night classes a while back so I'm qualified."_

"_I think you'd be a good reporter."_

Clark frowned, she'd only just met him, how could she know that? "_How so?"_

"_You just seem like the kind of guy that people are comfortable talking to."_ She looked down at her dress and smiled shyly. "_I have to admit, I was a little nervous about tonight. I didn't know who Lois had set me up with. I rarely go on blind dates, they never work out well."_

"_Tell me about it." _he chuckled.

"_I'm hoping this one will though."_Her eyes sparkled when she smiled and Clark was finding himself growing more comfortable around her.

"_I hope so too."_

"_Knock knock."_ The back door swung open to reveal the object of Clark's annoyance. Joshua. What kind of person enters a house without knocking? Saying knock knock didn't count.

"_Hi Josh."_ Clark said stiffly, but secretly getting a kick out of the masked glare Josh sent his way. He didn't even bother to correct him anymore. "_Lois is upstairs getting ready."_

"_Okay."_ His eyes fell on Cindy. "_And who is this lovely young lady?"_ he asked politely, extending his hand. Clark held back his retort, Josh always thought he was such a charmer. Well he'd fooled Lois hadn't he?

"_I'm Cindy, hi Josh."_ she replied cheerfully as she shook his hand.

"_I prefer Joshua actually. Are you a friend of Lois?"_

"_Uh not really no. We just both work at the Daily Planet. She invited me to her birthday party tonight."_

"_That was nice of her."_ He checked his watch. "_How long has she been getting ready?"_

"_About twenty minutes I think." _Clark replied.

"_Well I guess I'd better take a seat then, this could take a while."_

Irritated, Clark moved to the other side to sit down opposite him. He didn't like the way Josh always made fun of Lois when she was getting ready for something. The woman could wear a garbage bag and still look amazing. Still, at least Josh seemed to appreciate the finished result.

Silence seemed to stretch out between them and Clark hadn't a clue what to say to either one of them. Thankfully, he didn't have to, because several minutes later Lois shouted down from the top of the stairs.

"_Okay, I'm ready guys."_

As they heard her footsteps, Josh got up to meet her at the bottom of the stairs but Clark stayed seated next to Cindy. But as she got to the bottom, both their jaws dropped. Dressed in a red gown that was the perfect shade for her, Clark felt his mouth go a little dry. He licked his lips and tried to look away…but his eyes went straight back to her again. The strapless corset style of the bodice gave an enticing but demure glance at some cleavage and the lower part flowed down to the floor.

"_You look fantastic Lois."_ Josh said, pulling her in for a kiss. She smiled and kissed him back and Clark looked at Cindy to see her watching him with interest.

"_So what do you say we get this party started?"_ Lois cheered, clutching her purse beside her as she took the arm Josh offered her.

"_Yes, I for one, am ready to party."_ Cindy said, jumping off her stool. Clark stood and waited for them to leave before locking the door behind him. Before they all climbed into the limo Lex had sent for them, Clark grabbed Lois' arm.

"_How are you feeling?"_ he asked.

She smiled up at him, a warm, meaningful smile that made his insides feel funny. "_I feel great Clark, don't worry about me. Just…try to have some fun tonight please. For me?"_

"_I'll try."_

* * *

><p>About an hour into the party, Lois, Joshua, Clark and Cindy were all seated at the main table as the other guests danced to the DJ's music. Lois didn't want to seem ungrateful but it wasn't exactly her taste in music. But she kept her mouth shut because everyone seemed to be having a good time.<p>

Even Cindy and Clark had hit it off, which actually surprised her. She glanced over at them, watching as both Cindy and Clark laughed at something he'd said. She frowned, having only ever witness Clark crash and burn on these kind of dates before, she wondered what was so different about Cindy. What was it that he liked about her?

"_Lois?"_ She looked up to see Joshua standing over her, holding out his hand with a smile. "_Want to dance?"_

Anything to get away from the new lovebirds, she thought, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"_You're awfully quiet. What's wrong?"_ Joshua asked as he wrapped his arm around her and started swaying them both to the slow music.

"_Nothing, I'm great."_she replied with a smile that felt forced. It was probably stupid to be annoyed but Clark had yet to give her a gift. Normally she wouldn't expect anything but he'd always made a point of getting her something every year. She just wondered why he hadn't this year.

Joshua shrugged and fell silent, leaning his chin on her head as she rested it against his chest. But her eyes never wandered far from the table Clark was sitting at. She couldn't put a finger on why it was bothering her so much. But she reasoned that it was just because she didn't want to see Clark get hurt again.

Grow up Lois, you arranged this date, let them get on with it. He doesn't need you.

"_I need some air."_ she said, pulling away from Joshua.

"_You want me to join you?"_

"_No I'm good, I just need a moment by myself."_

"_Okay, I'll go grab us another drink then."_ She smiled as he moved away, he was such a nice guy. Sometimes a little too nice. But he always gave her space when she needed it. She headed out of the room and out onto the little balcony.

Closing the door behind her, she wrapped her arms around herself and stared out into the distance. If she squinted enough, she could just about make out the farmhouse.

* * *

><p>"<em>So tell me how you and Lois met?"<em> Cindy said back inside. "_You two seem close."_

Clark smiled. "_We are, Lois is my best friend. As for how we met, well that's a long story…"_ He trailed off, not wanting to go into the whole thing because he'd only just met her, there was no need to bombard her with the details of his life just yet. "_We met through her cousin. Chloe and I were best friends through high school and after they went to college together, I took night classes at the same time."_

"_You didn't go with them?"_

"_No I couldn't, I had responsibilities…on the farm."_ He said sheepishly, wondering what she would think of a guy who gave up a chance of going to college because he was helping his parents with their farm.

She covered her hand with his. "_You're a nice person Clark, I'm sure it was for a good reason."_

They shared a smile and then Clark cleared his throat. "_Well anyway, Chloe moved away, she got an __internship in Gotham and I don't really see a lot of her now. We still keep in touch but Lois and I…yeah, we're close. She helped me through a rough time and now…well I couldn't imagine my life without her."_

Cindy's eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "_I see. That's sweet."_

Clark glanced around the room, spotting Josh at the bar chatting to Lex. When Lex caught his eyes, he flicked a glance to the balcony door and smiled.

"_Uh, would you like another drink?" _Clark asked, wanting to go out and make sure that Lois was feeling okay.

"_Yeah sure."_ Cindy replied.

"_I'll be right back."_

* * *

><p>Lois closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of fresh air, feeling the nerves wash away. She wasn't good at being the centre of attention, but Lex had wanted to throw this party for her so much that she felt bad for even thinking of saying no. The door opened behind her and she was about to turn and tell Joshua to go back inside when Clark stepped out.<p>

"_I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." _he said, smiling at her.

"_I just needed a moment to myself."_

"_I can go back…"_

"_No! No it's okay."_ The both fell silent for a moment, and Lois began to feel a little uncomfortable, which was strange because she'd never felt that way around Clark before.

"_How's the date going?"_

"_I think it's going well. Cindy's really nice. She's funny, and we have more in common than I'd thought we would have."_

"_That's great."_ Lois replied. Was that her voice? It sounded so…strange.

Clark waited a beat before saying. "_I wanted to tell you that you look beautiful tonight Lois."_

She swallowed hard, she'd heard that from him a lot before but tonight it felt…different. Like he really meant it. Not that he hadn't before but the way he'd said it was different. Joshua had said she looked amazing, but Clark had been the only one to tell her she looked beautiful.

"_Uh thanks. You don't scrub up too bad yourself there Smallville."_

He chuckled and moved to stand beside her, looking out over the balcony's ledge. "_I have something for you. I was waiting for the right time to give it to you and it seems like every time I've tried today, it hasn't been right. So I guess now is as good a time as any, since your birthday is almost over."_

"_Clark, you're rambling."_

"_I know, I just…I really hope you like it, that's all."_

"_Well? Gimme gimme."_ she said with a grin, feeling a little like her old self again.

He brought his hand out from behind his back, and in it was something that could only have been gift wrapped by Clark himself. She pursed her lips to keep from chuckling at the wrinkled paper as he placed it in her hands. Without waiting, she tore into it, stopping abruptly when she realized what it was. She felt her eyes go wide as she looked up at him.

"_Oh my God…Clark…"_

His expression was nervous. "_Do you like it?"_

"_I…I don't know what to say."_

In her hands was a music box, a child's music box. Her breath hitched in her throat when she opened it and Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy started to play as the little ballerina inside started to twirl.

Clark waited for her to say something…anything. Her silence was unnerving him. Eventually she closed the lid and looked up at him and he was stunned to see tears in her eyes. Lois never cried, well rarely. "_Lois, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_No it's not that…it's just…how did you know?"_ she whispered.

"_You don't remember? A couple of months ago you told me that your mom gave you one of these and it played this song. You told me that you had lost it when your father moved you all after your mom…"_

Lois swiped at her cheek and looked away. "_I don't remember telling you that."_

"_Well you were pretty drunk at the time. I'm sorry…"_

"_No don't be sorry! Don't ever be sorry for this Smallville. This is…no one has ever done anything like this for me before. How did you find it? It's almost the exact same box."_

He watched her cradle the small, round box with a picture of a child-like angel on it, close to her heart. "_I searched for it. Took me about a month to track one down but eventually I found this."_

Lois swallowed painfully, the lump in her throat refusing to go away. "_You're amazing Smallville. This is…I don't even know what to say except…thank you."_

"_You're welcome. I wanted you to have something that reminded you of a happier time in your past."_

The fact that he knew her so completely, threw Lois for a moment and when he moved closer, she stiffened. But then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"_Happy birthday Lois."_ he murmured in her ear. She grasped the back of his jacket,  
>closing her eyes as she leaned into the embrace.<p>

_"Thanks Smallville."_

"_I was wondering where you'd gotten to."_ Joshua said, walking towards Lois and Clark as they stepped inside from the balcony.

"_Clark was just giving me his gift. It's beautiful, look."_ She took the music box out of it's protective wrapper and showed him and Clark felt a burst of pride that she wanted to show it off. A whole month of planning and locating had finally paid off and Lois was happy. That was the most important thing to him.

Joshua annoyed him by barely flicking a glance at it. "_It's nice sweetie."_ Then he frowned. "_It looks a little old though."_

"_It's an antique." _Lois said, and Clark could tell by the tone of her voice that she too was getting irritated.

"_Lois? "_ Lex interrupted the three of them, standing beside Joshua with a smile on his face. He was always so calm, so…in charge, Clark thought. From the way he glanced at him, Clark knew what he was doing. He was diffusing the situation before Lois got upset, or worse…angry.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Sorry to interrupt you all but I was wondering if I could get a dance with the birthday girl."_

He held his arm out to her, not even waiting for a response. Lois smiled and walked away to the dance floor with him, leaving Clark standing with Joshua.

"_What's the matter Clark? A farmer's wage doesn't bring in enough to shop at a real store for a gift?"_

Clark bristled a little at that, but decided to ignore his jibe. "_It's special to her. If you truly knew Lois, you would've known that too."_

Before Joshua could even respond, Clark walked away, heading back over to his date, whom he'd left alone long enough.

"_Thanks for this party Lex, it's been great." _Lois said, letting Lex sway her from side to side in time with the music. He was certainly a good dancer, she thought, but then he'd probably had many lessons when he was a kid. It would be the kind of thing his father would insist on. He liked the whole cultured life.

Lex chuckled in her ear. "_Be honest Lois, you're bored to tears."_

She raised her head to look at him in shock. "_No, not at all. Well…"_

"_It's okay I understand. This isn't really your scene is it?"_

Lois grimaced. "_Are you mad? I mean you went to all this trouble and…"_

"_Lois, it's fine. In fact I kind of knew this would happen." _She saw him nod at someone behind her, then he stopped moving altogether. She hoped she hadn't offended him.

"_I'm sorry, I…"_

"_Like I said, it's okay. I knew it would happen and that was why I enlisted the help of someone who knows your musical tastes a little better than I do."_

She was about to ask who when the music suddenly stopped and a loud, male voice boomed through the microphone.

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're Thriving Ivory…"_

"_No way!"_ Lois said, her jaw dropping. "_Lex you didn't…"_

The front man of the band smiled down at the crowd. "_Now where is the birthday girl? Lois Lane?"_

Lois felt her face heat up as all eyes turned to her, so she raised a hand.

"_Happy birthday Lois, let's make it a good one huh?"_

As her favourite song started playing, Lois threw her arms around Lex's shoulders. "_Thank you! Though who told you? This band isn't exactly well known yet."_

"_I had a little help from someone in this room."_Lex grinned.

Lois chuckled and looked around the room, but her eyes quickly met with Clark's, he was looking at her with a hopeful expression in his eyes. Had he been the one to…? Well of course he had. Who else would've known that she loved this band?

"_It was Clark." _she murmured, not really intending for it to be heard but Lex answered anyway.

"_Yeah, he knows you well. His date seems to be going well."_

Lois' smile dimmed a little as she looked over at the laughing couple. "_Yeah, I'm glad. I was hoping __they'd hit it off."_

"_Oh I think they have. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if Cindy and Clark go out a little more after tonight."_

Lois nodded and smiled, but Lex wondered if she was aware that she was also frowning. Probably not. Why couldn't they see what he could? If it wasn't so funny it would actually be annoying.

"_I hope she makes him happy, I don't want to have to hurt her."_Lois replied.

Lex laughed a little and started dancing with her again, hoping that soon, one of them would wake up and see what was right in front of them.

To Be Continued...

ஐ


	4. Chapter 3  The Closet Affair

**A/N: **Okay here it is. Self edited so please forgive... And again sorry for taking so long..its been migraines, stomach bug, family RL issues, headcold...haha

Good news though, A healthy baby nephew was born a couple of days ago!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 - The Closet Affair<em>

***Two weeks after Lois birthday party***

Lex observed Clark from a distance, after he pulled up to the farm, in the waning sunlight. He had decided to stop by on his way back to the mansion from Metropolis. Lex loved the Kent farm, always did, but after Clark had finally told him his secret, it took on a new found sense of peace when he was there. The placed grounded him, especially after several days of board meetings and other elements that represented power. He had no intention of going the way of his father and his super powered friend mending the fence in the distance reminded him of that.

Sometimes he came over and rode one of the horses with Lois and Clark, other times he lent a helping hand. He tried to make it a weekly thing, though usually it was every two weeks or so. Often he ended up drinking coffee with Lois, who tended to pop in on the farm whenever she wanted, they'd talk and wait for Clark. It had allowed him something else. Another good friend.

Clark seemed to be completely engrossed in the fence. He could have easily finished it in seconds but was taking the longer route, which told Lex one thing. Clark was in musing mode, something was bothering him.

"I take it the tractor didn't fit your mood today?"

Looking up, Clark gave Lex a slight smile and shook his head, while placing another board into place. "This needed to be done.."

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Clark, no games. You could have this done in seconds. Instead you are working like any mortal man. So what is it?"

Pushing a nail down into the board with his palm, Clark turned and rubbed a hand over his face. Another sign of stress.

Waiting patiently, Lex watched as whatever was eating at Clark worked its way out. "I keep pretending I don't notice."

That wasn't exactly the opening Lex had imagined. "Pretending you don't notice what precisely?"

"All of it. How she is acting, how he is an ass.."

"Ah," Lex nodded and took one end of another board as Clark resumed. It was easier for them both to do this. Clark needed it for his thoughts and Lex enjoyed the activity while listening to his friend. "Lois and Joshua.."

"Josh. Josh is an ass!" Clark repeated as if that said it all.

"I don't disagree with you. However, Clark, you have known this. Why is it an issue now?" For a split second, he wondered if Clark was recognizing his jealousy, but sighed as it became obvious from Clark's next statement he was still clueless.

"I'm just worried about her."

"Migraines or this believed pregnancy."

"Both" Clark once again pushed the nails down with a palm. Lex watched and as always marveled at the amount of control and strength in the action. Thankful that Clark was who he was, raised how he was. In the wrong hands that power could destroy the world.

"You know Clark, " Lex began as he leaned against another part of the fence. " You should say something."

Clark looked up abruptly, "You know we're talking about Lois right?"

Lex gave a slight smile, "Yes. You can't ignore it. You're driving yourself into distraction! So express your concerns. About the pregnancy I mean, anything about Joshua and you will lose your head."

"I know.." Clark mumbled. "I wasn't planning on bringing him up anyway. Its just lately he doesn't exactly act like the doting guy she plays him off to be. He ditches her with tabs, doesn't show up when he should.."slamming the last nail down he winced at the slight cracking sound the wood made.

"Clark that is her problem to deal with. You can't make her see it differently. If she really is unhappy she has to handle it." Lex mentally rolled his eyes. The pair of them were completely clueless. Lois was unhappy, it was just a matter of time before she realized it. In the meantime, Clark was getting close to losing it.

Not wanting things to get out of hand, Lex decided to encourage a reasonable course of action. "Say something or let it go. If Lois is pregnant I am sure she knows by now, either way you can't do anything about it and making it into something big isn't doing either of you good."

Clark pushed away from the newly repaired fence with a big sigh, "I know, I'm trying to let it go."

Changing the subject as they began to walk to wards the farmhouse, Lex tested the other waters, "So how are things with Cindy?"

"Good. We're going out for the day tomorrow.." While Clark seemed happy about it, he didn't have the same vibe as when he had plans with Lois.

Lex watched the younger man. Wondering how long it would take for this relationship to fall apart.

****** Seven months before present time ******

"I'm going to ask him!"

"What?" Chloe looked up from her half eaten chicken salad sandwich to Lois who was staring once again at the object of her affection. Or was that obsession?

"We've talked, he knows my name. We've even hung out.. if I don't do this now I'm going to chicken out and Lanes do not chicken out. Its against the rules." Lois replied without taking her eyes off of one Joshua Davenport.

"You sound like a teenager Lois. Hung out? He's so not even your type. I still don't understand what you see in him" Not to mention Davenport was about as uppity sounding as one could get.

Lois turned to give her cousin a hard stare, "You didn't just say that?.. Chloe, Have you seen his film work? He's good. Not to mention he is totally my type! Daring and adventurous."

"Lois, your type has always been a bit outside the box, I don't see him as being outside anyone's box let alone yours. No offense cuz, but seriously, Joshua Davenport.." The name almost got stuck in her throat, "..is a TA. You are a student." It felt like deja'vu this conversation.

Chloe could not get why Lois was so hung up on the guy. Yes, Joshua was a little cute, his film projects were well known and it seemed Lois wasn't the only one drooling all over him. Chloe, though, could not find it in her to share in the fanclub. The guy was.. boring. She had never seen or heard of him in the last year do something or say something exciting to illicit this response from Lois. It was like her cousin had created a fantasy around him and to make it worse he had taken notice.

"I won't be for much longer, besides I'm not taking one of his classes."

"That's beside the point" Chloe packed her sandwich up having lost her appetite. This Joshua problem was a serious crimp in her plans for the news she was about to impart on her two best friends. She had hoped that their growing friendship would make up for it. Josh would only be a third unhealthy wheel.

"I love you Lois, but I am going to say this, and say it only once. Joshua is not your type..he is dull. Yes, he has managed to produce some seriously awesome film projects for the school. But you're going to end up bored out of you mind. You need someone who challenges you.."

Lois looked her over, "How do you know he doesn't?"

"How do you know he does.."

"I won't until I get that date. Look, if he isn't my type and I'll find out soon enough and then you can stop worrying. Besides Chloe, haven't you said that I am sometimes too quick to judge a book by its cover. Sounds to me the pot is calling the kettle black"

Chloe threw up he rhands, "Fine. Okay, you're right..and on a purely shallow note, why him? We have a far better looking guy we see every day."

Lois raised a brow at that as if confused. Rolling her eyes, Chloe bumped her shoulder, supplying "You know.. Clark."

"hmm.."

"Please, Joshua is not better looking than Clark. "

"No one is. Who could compete with Mister..I'm to sexy for my Plaid."

It was Chloe's turn to raise a brow, "Oh, so you admit Clark is hot?"

Lois scowled at her, as if wondering why were they talking about Clark rather then Joshua, "I've never denied it. I'm just not going to.."

"Admit it either." Chloe interrupted grinning.

Unable to figure out what Chloe's angle was, Lois shook her head and before she could respond the guy in question was suddenly sat next to her on the steps at the campus.

A warm drink was carefully placed in each of their hands. "Neither one of you can ever say I don't take care of you." Clark remarked watching them both inhaled the scent of their latte's like nothing else existed.

Chloe opened her eyes, "No, we can't. Thank you!. This was just what I needed, is this why it took you so long?"

Both girls noted the usual awkward look in Clark's eyes for a second before he provided his excuse, "Traffic. I chose the wrong coffee place." He hoped it was a decent enough cover for the unexpected detour. He couldn't ignore the pleas for help when he knew he could and do so without anyone being the wiser. The satisfaction that he had saved lives still reverberated in him. No one had died because he had been around, because he could help and did.

Watching him, Chloe and Lois exchanged a look but kept it to themselves. Clark could be so weird at times.

Lois took a good sip,"Thank you Smallville, however my stomach isn't as grateful when its still churning empty. We were suppose to meet so we could go off for lunch." She glanced down at her watch, "Now we don't have enough time."

"I realized this, Lois. That's why I grabbed one of these.." He handed over a small paper sack. "You're quite scary when your starving."

Lois took the bag and opened it. "Oh.. My stomach forgives you!" She gave him a beaming smile which he returned.

Chloe listened as the conversation changed to classes and other things that occupied their lives. Once again taking a comfort in knowing that Clark and Lois both would have someone when she finally made the move. Neither would take it well when she would eventually find the courage to tell them Gotham was soon to be her new home. They'd graduate, and instead of competing with Lois for the limited places at the Daily Planet, she had put in for an internship at the Gotham Gazette. Not as prestige but it would be near her parents.

Just after they graduated high school, an opportunity for her mother to get better treatment had come up unexpectedly in Gotham. Her father had found work and grabbed at the chance, and despite their underlying belief it wouldn't work, it had. Moira showed steady improvement to the point they had been able to have lucid conversations. Chloe found herself building a relationship again with her mother when she visited. Now she couldn't pass up the chance to continue it. Besides Gotham held enough fascination for an intrepid reporter, she'd never be bored.

However, the dangers of Gotham would cause her two friends enough concern that would only increase the protesting she expected to have.

"You lie, Smallville, and for that you are going to pay!"

"I did not! Its the truth" Chloe turned from her thoughts to hear Clark reply with a laugh.

"Please.. So if I called her right now that's what she would say?"

"Yes. On my word!"

Lois rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm, "For a second there I thought you were going to say scouts honour and then I was going to have to beat you."

"You already do.." Clark smirked standing, edging away.

"OH! that's it!" Lois flew up, going for a second arm punch.

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. Her sense of guilt for leaving them soon eased a little by their interplay. At the least they'd have each other as friends, and maybe more then friends.. a slight knowing smirk played at the corners of her lips.

Mumbling to herself she stood, "Just please Lois..not Joshua."

\S/

"Pick up, _pick up_, ..PICK UP!" Lois hissed into the phone as she paced her bedroom. She groaned when it hit Clark's voice mail. For half a second she thought of just hanging up, but the need to rant a little had her practically growling into the phone.

"Alright Clark..don't pick up. Do you know what kind of day I've had? Some friend! What kind of friend doesn't pick up the phone.. First Chloe is busy and now you! PICK UP DAMN YOU! Or better yet get your .." she hit the end of her allotted time and scowled at the phone.

Still pacing, she hit redial wondering if she'd get Clark this time or his voice mail. If she got Clark at least it would be a one on one conversation rather then a second message, but then that would leave the first message for him to hear later. Shaking her head, she chuckled at the idea.. yeah, he deserved that message.

It rang and rang again. Why wasn't he picking up? A tiny part of her worried for a moment, imagining some sort of worst case scenario. Farm chores gone wrong. Oh, that sounded like a horrible TV special.

Rolling her eyes at the ludicrous thought, she resumed ranting into the phone when it hit the voice mail again. "Get your PLAID wearing farm boy butt over here and don't forget the coffee.. and ice cream.. wait..no make that donuts. Uhh.." She wasn't sure she was in the mood for either. It wasn't as if she'd turn either down but still. Lately, she had been having cravings. Now what was she in the mood for today? "Oh.. never mind bring coffee and bro.."

Bing. "If you wish to delete this message press 1, if you wish to keep it simply hang up. Thank you and goodbye"

Oh MY Gawd! How could they not give longer message times, did the average human just say what three words and then was done?

"Give me a break!" She almost tossed the phone aside than her eyes fell on the very reason she had freaked and called Clark in the first place – her closet. The closet that had been invaded.

Someone was going to die unless her friend, the guy who claimed to hold the title of best friend, came over and did something about it.

Groaning, she spun away from the closet and fell back on to her bed as she once again dialed Clark's number.

It didn't even ring this time before it went to voice mail which just made her all the more upset. "I guess you want a demotion.. where the heck are you? Did you just now turn your phone off on me? GET OVER HERE PRONTO!.. Bring brownies.. I decided on brownies " she started to speak fast knowing she was running out of time, "don't forget the coffee. PLEASE SMALLVILLE! This is a matter of life or death and you don't want to be the reason I kill someone do you? I can't be held responsible for my actions if you do not get over here. PLEASE .. for the love of all man kind, please get over here or call back!"

She managed to get the last words out before the message ended and closed her eyes in relief. His voice mail cut off to quick. He probably set it up that way. Lois mused and fumed before turning away from her closet and burying her face in her pillow.

\S/

"There were two of them?"

"Two sets?"

"Yes, and as you can imagine it was completely awkward. "

Clark chuckled, "How did you get out of it?" Taking a slow sip of his drink. His hand slid to the vibrating cell in his back pocket and hit off on his phone.

Though unaware his cell had been going off repeatedly, Cindy had continued relating some of her experiences as a human interest journalist. A part of her was aware that despite the genuine enjoyment Clark seemed to be having with her, he was distracted, perhaps even bothered.

"I backed out slowly and pretended I didn't have a clue what was going on. Which wasn't hard because at that moment I didn't. It wasn't till later I found out that she given up both. You would have thought they were quadruplets."

Clark nodded, trying not to let his mind wander. Lois persistence was only increasing his anxiety. But having heard her first message he knew it wasn't life or death. The others would just be her ranting at him, probably yelling at him for not answering and blaming him for whatever came to mind. He could deal with that later. What truly worried him was the nagging thought of how she had been acting in the last two weeks.  
>Remembering his conversation with Lex, he wanted to believe that he was making a mole hill out of nothing. But he knew something wasn't right. Maybe not pregnancy, he could concede, but it didn't change the feeling. Lois had been off lately, and it worrying him.<p>

It made it harder to be civil when it came to Josh, hard at times to give Cindy his full attention, and even his dreams lately had taken a worried tone when it came to Lois. He found himself often saving her, but when he woke he couldn't be sure what it was he had been saving her from.

A hand placed over his brought him out of his distracted thoughts, "Clark are you okay?" Cindy's normally bright voice was softened with concern.

Giving her a rueful smile, Clark bowed his head in apology, "I'm sorry. I've just been worried for a friend." He felt bad not just because it was rude to be this way on a date but because he really liked her.

Cindy leaned forward and rested her chin in her hand, "Lois?" she asked tentatively.

Hesitating Clark nodded, "Sorry." While he may be clueless to a lot of things he wasn't stupid to the fact women tended to get jealous even when there wasn't a reason to. He wasn't sure if Cindy would feel that way about Lois and his close friendship with her. It had been a problem with Sarah and one of many reasons it hadn't of worked out.

Cindy though only squeezed his hand, giving no indication she was bothered. "Do you need to go? We've been out for hours Clark. If you need to go help Lois with something its fine."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important."

"I know. You are a good friend and I know Lois has been dealing with headaches.."

Clark frowned, "Does she have them a lot at work?"

"A little I guess.. " Cindy shook her head slightly, "I'm not exactly sure. They don't look pleasant when she has them. I 've been down at her end a lot cause of a story lately..and I've seen her a few times looking I guess a bit green around the gills. I loaned her some aspirin the one day."

Clark took a deep breath, this wasn't exactly a surprise, just confirmation. He had a feeling Lois had been downplaying how bad they were. "Yeah, I think I am going to go check on her. Do you think we could have a rain check for another day out?"

"Of course, though, Clark we have had a day out. How about a rain check to finish it. Dinner tomorrow? I sorta have to finish a story piece I've been working on, but if you don't mind being my company we could get take out at my place."

Returning the small smile playing on her lips, Clark nodded, "I'd love that. You sure you are okay with this?"

Cindy stood and began to slip on her coat. "Clark, I wouldn't have offered." She honestly wasn't. If he had of been acting this way over just a phone call from a nagging friend she might have been upset, but knowing Lois hadn't been feeling well she couldn't fault his concern. It made him all the more attractive that he was so attentive to those he cared about.

Standing, Clark put down the money for their tab just as she finished putting her coat on and stepped closer, taking her hand. For the first time in a long time he wasn't regretting being out, dating, or the fact Lois had set them up.

"Tomorrow then?"

She smiled looking up at him, "Yes.. 5:30 and don't be late."

"I won't." Clark recognized the twitch of her lower lip and what it meant. Now that this was their fourth date he had a little more confidence at kissing her goodbye.

Lowering his head he placed his lips on her soft ones for a sweet kiss. This time unlike before the kiss lasted a little longer, their lips mingling together with more intimacy. For a brief second, Clark toyed with the idea of deepening it, but Cindy pulled her arms from around his neck looking pleased. He let the thought go and returned the shy but satisfied smile.

Picking up her purse, Cindy let her other hand linger in his a moment before walking away. Clark watched her go. It had been a lovely day but now it was time to face his concerns and quite possibly an irate Lois.

\S/

Clark wasn't sure what he was going to be walking into when he knocked on the door. Was he about to be crispy fried by Lois' own version of heat vision and verbal fire, or be talking her down from frying someone else?

The door suddenly swung open and Lois stood in her pajamas which consisted of one of his old flannels and a pair of red pj bottoms, her light brown hair pulled back into a relaxed ponytail. Her beautiful face held wrath which made Clark swallow.

"So, you come now?"

"Uh..Lois.."

Before he could finish, she pulled him in and slammed the door, crossing her arms. "Well.."

Clark sat down the grocery bag he was carrying and a pan covered with foil. He kept his eyes even with hers. Gauging her state of distress by how long it took her to break the silence. 8 seconds, obviously it was all mood and no real suffering.

"Clark! You didn't answer your phone and I needed you and THEN you turned it off. On ME!"

He frowned. Thinking wait a minute! Didn't she lay down the rules for what she termed as relationship days? Clark crossed his arms mirroring her with stance and facial expression. "Well..I was having a day out with Cindy when I got your repeated messages. I would have answered but I remembered the small nagging voice in my head that said 'Smallville our love lives need their space. Remember that.' " His voice took on a tone that was meant to be girly but sounded like all levels of wrong to Lois.

Lois gave him the 'haha your so funny' look before throwing her hands up. "Sorry..I'm sorry!.. But you won't believe what he did." She started to pull him toward the bedroom when it finally sunk in that he had a pan with him. "Is that the brownies?"

"Yes, Lois."

She practically dived for the pan but Clark quickly lifted it up into the air. "Lois! Have you eaten dinner?"

Lois stopped trying to reach the pan that was hovering high above her, taunting her with its brownie chocolaty goodness. Hands on her hips she rolled her eyes, "Yes.."

"Lois! " Clark kept his eyes on hers. Daring her to keep the lie up.

"Fine, no..but gimmie!"

"No, not till you eat dinner."

"All I have is Joshua's tofu and you won't let us order takeout when you're over" she pulled a pouty face at that last bit, hoping to melt his resolve.

"That's because you'd eat it all the time Lois and you know it makes you sick when you have to much. Now how many times this week have you ordered take out?"

"Um, twice."

"Lois..?"

"Oh alright! Four times. But really its only three since I didn't finish the pizza.. "

"Did you go out with Josh at all this week?"

"Yes, for lunch one day and then last night. Oh my gosh Smallville, I am gonna kill him!" She balled her fist looking as if she was going to murder someone again.

"Okay, well before you do, how about I heat up some of the left overs I brought over?"

Lois glanced at the paper sack that sat on her counter. Looking through it, she practically squealed with delight which got a chuckle out of Clark. "The Kent homemade Lasagna! Oh, how many cheeses Clark?"

"Four."

"Only four this time?"

"Well, I didn't like the combo last time as much as the time before, thought I'd go more simple."

Lois was already at this point grabbing plates out of the cupboard. "Yeah, I thought it was great..but even four cheeses..sounds good to me."

Clark opened the bag watching her and enjoying how something as simple as his Lasagna could cheer her up and bring a smile to her face.

\S/

"So.. no weird, you know, laugh or demands?" Lois asked as she scrapped her plate. Pointedly not paying attention to the closet sitting before her.

Clark pushed his now empty plate aside and leaned against the bed, turning his head to look at her. "Nope. Sane, nice and no weirdness."

Lois nodded, unsure why she was feeling a bit of unease with the conversation. Shouldn't she be happy with the fact Cindy was treating Clark well? That he seemed happy?. Unable to look at his face and see the possible smitten expression she managed to ask, "Chemistry? Do you think you two have chemistry."

Clark smiled as he thought about how well he got on with Cindy, but the smile fell at the way Lois was analyzing her empty plate. "Yeah. I think so.." Feeling uncomfortable and a little confused. Didn't Lois want him to have a nice time with Cindy? She had set them up after all.

Unable to take the strange shift in mood Lois jumped into the reason she had called him over. The reason they sat on the floor in front of her closet eating their dinner. "Ready for the horror?" She glanced at him and nodded toward the closet.

Taking her cue, Clark nodded back and sat up straighter, "As ready as I can be.."

Lois handed her plate to Clark who stacked it on his and their eyes met, Lois looked solemn. "I thought what he tried to do to it to my desk at the Planet was horrendous but this.."

"Its that bad?"

"Decide for yourself." She slipped her fingers under the door and pulled it open.

Clark's eyes widen at the sight. He opened his mouth and shut it. He looked over at Lois, "I'm sorry.." he whispered. Watching her eyes cloud with the storm that had been brewing.

Lois took a deep breath as she turned to look back at the closet that normally looked like a twister had hit it. Instead it was tidy and neat. No, that wasn't an accurate description of it. It went beyond that. It was organized so much that things were colour coordinated. How had he found the time to do this and she not know it?

"I can't believe he did it! I pointedly told him to leave it..but no! First he takes over my fridge with tufo, tries to 'clean up' my desk, reordered my CD collection and now this!" She huffed and sat back against the bed, arms crossed. They stared at it.

"When did he do it?"

"I don't know..that's the other part I don't get. I didn't think he was over long enough and alone to do this. He must have used the key I gave him." Her tone spoke of hurt.

Clark sighed, this was one of the reasons he did not like Josh. Lois would shake it off after a day or so but it was hard to ignore that it seemed like the man was trying to change her. Yes, Lois was messy, her methodology was chaotic organized. But it worked for her and it didn't bother him, Lois was Lois. Josh, however, kept trying to get her to be orderly. Didn't he get that would change her very nature?

Trying to hid his own annoyance and perhaps even anger, Clark struggled to sound calm as he asked ," What are you going to do?"

Lois closed her eyes, suddenly she felt like crying. It had been happening a lot, the over the top emotional responses. Swallowing, she managed, "I don't know Smallville. I'm just so tired of all of it lately. I love Josh.. but he irritates me to no end and that's not fair is it?"

Clark sighed, finding her statement of love for Josh to hurt and not sure why, its not that she had never said it before now, but for some reason it bothered him. Maybe it was because she had seemed a little unhappy with the relationship lately. He never liked to see her feel that way.

"No it's not." He knew she might figure he meant for Josh, he wouldn't correct her. Instead he pulled her into a hug. Lois leaned her head against his shoulder and for several minutes they stayed close and looking at her closet.

"I'm gonna mess it up.. put it back the way it was." She knew that sounded childish but didn't care. Clark didn't either.

"You remember how it was?"

Lois laughed, "funny.. I had the important stuff hung up, that's about it."

"Don't forget the rest lying on the floor, and the bits that usually peak out through the crack on the floor or trail across your room." He added feeling her giggle into his shoulder. He continued failing to keep the laughter out of his voice, "Not to mention the odd assortment of costumes and the handcuffs that usually lie in the far corner."

She sat back and punched his arm, "Hey! you're not suppose to know about those."

Clark gave her a raised eyebrow. "Considering how many times I've run errands for you. You're surprised? How do you think your dry cleaning got hung up?"

Lois rolled her eyes and titled her head narrowing them. "So have you been snooping?"

Returning the expression, Clark shook his head. "No.. though I do have to ask. Why handcuffs?"

Laughing, Lois stood looking around the now 'organized' closet wondering where Joshua had placed the handcuffs. She found them sitting on the shelf. Pulling them down a horse whip fell to the floor. Lois turned bright red at the look on Clark's face.

"Its not what you think.."

Clark blew out a breath and gave her an exaggerated shocked look, "I don't know what to think. You'll have to explain it to me." He waited expectantly.

Lois smacked him with the whip on the shoulder. Clark pretended to flinch, "Hey"

"Please..or there's more where that came from."

For a second the words hung in the air. Lois cleared her throat, "You know what I mean! Okay, " she held the cuffs out. "These were because of that frat party investigation..remember?"

"Okay and the whip?" he knew he had to be blushing a little. It was hard to avoid the slightly naughty mental images of Lois with a whip especially with how she was holding it.

As if sensing his thoughts, Lois tossed the whip at him. Clark caught it in a fumbling manner before placing it on the floor.

"That, Smallville, I will tell you one day. But not today.. and its not why you think, though it is an interesting story." She was amused at the myriad of expressions that crossed his face. He was so easy to get going.

"I'm keeping you to that." Smiling at her, he began to pull himself to his feet and found her hand held out to him. Though he had no need he took it and allowed her to feel she was helping him up.

"Thanks. So brownies?"

Lois grinned, "Uh.. Yeah! With the works. Why don't you get it ready and I'll start the process of de-joshing my closet." Her tone went from excited to annoyed with no effort.

Clark would have laughed if the issue really had been harmless. Feeling like a bad friend for wishing his best friend would let go of her awful boyfriend, Clark just gave her a tender smile before agreeing. "Good, I'll have to go out and get ice cream unless you have some."

Lois looked from the closet to him, "Yeah I do. Not a lot.. there's a bit of phish food left"

"Coming right up.."

\S/

Everything stopped mid laughter.

It felt like someone was drilling into her head. The spoon midway to her mouth, Lois found she couldn't quite figure out how to complete the task. It was if she not only lost touch with reality but the ability to function.

She couldn't be sure how long it was, nor was she able to in the matter of seconds the first wave hit her, register the alarmed look that spread across Clark's face. All Lois knew was the pain. The insidious pain that lately seemed to be taking over more of her life.

Hoping Clark wouldn't notice exactly how bad it had become, Lois had down played anything he had seen but moments like this made the illusion she was trying to paint fall apart. Knowing Clark like she did he'd worry enough for her, him and half a dozen people. She didn't want that.

"Lois? Lois you okay?" Clark tried to keep the frightened edge out of his voice. It scared him how Lois had gone white as a sheet, the glazed over look her eyes took, the pain filled expression that flickered across her face.

What was more startling was the way she had frozen for about ten seconds and then blinked at him with confusion.

Frowning, Lois gave a sigh as the world shifted back, the pain only lessening a little, rather than leaving. "I'm fine Smallville." Even she knew she hardly sounded convincing with the way her voice had gone hoarse.

"Lois, have you been experiencing that a lot?"

Continuing to play clueless Lois frowned incredulously at him, "What a lot?"

It was his turn to give her an unbelieving look. "You've gone pale and you can't tell me something isn't wrong Lois."

Starting to shake her head, the nausea now hit and unable to answer, Lois went flying for the bathroom. Clark was sure he'd never seen her move so fast and it was obvious her coordination wasn't at its best, she almost hit the door frame to her bathroom as she disappeared from view.

Sitting stunned at the table, Clark grimaced at the sound of her losing everything she had eaten. He wasn't sure which to be more concerned about, the migraines he knew she was still suffering from or that the possible cause for them and being sick, pregnancy.

He wanted answers. Clark needed to know even though the idea's of what the answer could be scared him. But how did he ask her if she was pregnant? Wouldn't she have realized by now if she was?

Shaking his head from these thoughts, Clark got up from the table and went to the bathroom. Opening the door slowly he called softly, "Lois.."

The answer he received in return was more sounds of retching. Going all the way into the bathroom he found her leaning over the toilet. Having very clearly lost her dinner..and still in the process. Clark's heart sunk at the sight of her.

If this was Joshua's fault he was gonna kill him. It didn't matter that it took two to tango and make a child, he was blaming him.

Kneeling down next to her, he lifted her hair behind her neck, holding it firm, tenderly rubbing her back as she continued. The way she was reacting, including how she groaned occasionally as if she was still in pain rivaled the times he had done this when she drank to much. Atleast in those times they both had been prepared for the possible consequence. But this..

Eventually she stopped, looking more drawn then he'd ever thought possible. He helped her clean her face, mentally frowning how she didn't fuss at his help. Lois seemed almost listless.

Once she was in a suitable state to leave, he picked her up and brought her to her bed.

About to tell her to not move he didn't bother when she saw how much pain she was still in. She wasn't going anywhere.

Clark retrieved a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and came to sit beside her, dabbing her face. "Lois.. maybe I should bring you to the hospital." maybe this time they'd get some answers.

Lois grit her teeth and managed to get out, "No, no Clark please!" The migraines had never been this bad before but the need to avoid the hospital made her push through the pain.

"They can give you something for this.."

"Please Smallville! No hospital."

"Okay..only if you let me help and you don't get worse."

Lois managed a small nod, allowing herself to first grip her head and then the pillow, as another wave of nausea and intense pain flooded through. Why did it feel like her mind was being torn apart? It was the only way she could describe the intense pain that pulse,stabbed and pierced her head.

Making sure she was fully situated on the bed, Clark got up to go get her a drink. Not sure what, but he needed to try something, replenish what she had lost.

\S/

Over the days since he had experienced death and begun this new existence, Mark had learned more about his abilities. The differences and similarities between how it was now and how it had been before. One such discovery was that he could, for a short while, take over someone with weak defenses. But it wasn't permanent. He knew this.

He could feel it, that a person with weak defenses and in a sense still inhabited their own body simply suppressed by him, wasn't a viable option for a permanent residence. He needed strength and he needed the individual gone. Mark wouldn't have been able to explain how he knew this. Just that he did.

Lois was very strong but he could feel that he was having an affect on her. Pushing at her barriers, causing not only migraines, but messing with her emotions and even cause her behavior to change just a little. Not much but enough to know his efforts weren't wasted.

Then there was the joy of watching Clark. He didn't say much to Lois on it but it was written all over his face. He was worried about her, seeing it, and Mark found being patient as he broke down her defenses wasn't hard in the slightest if it meant Clark suffered.

Another advantage for him, one that made the long term project of pushing Lois out of herself, was the fact time really held no meaning for him. Some days passed so quickly he was barely aware of them. He could watch, wait and not feel the loneliness from it, just the need for revenge. Lois had similarities to Gwen, enough that if Clark hadn't had impenetrable defenses it would be his body, his life he'd steal. But it simply wasn't an option. Lois had to go, Clark had to suffer, and some how Mark would have a new life.

\S/

Carrots.

Loads and loads of baby carrots.

Clark stared at the shelf in the fridge trying to comprehend what it was he was seeing. This wasn't right. Lois wasn't a fan of veggies. Especially if they weren't soaked in gravy or meat juices, or buried deep in some dish. So why was there so many bags of carrots?

He could have accepted the idea they were Josh's but there wasn't a scrape of evidence for that. Josh had taken over the little drawer that people usually put their lunch meats and cheeses in. It was all neat and tidy with tufu and his other super diet necessities. The bags of carrots if Josh's, would have been piled neatly not half thrown all over, besides Josh wouldn't have bought so many.

Frugal was the polite way to describe the mans money habits. That many carrots at his girlfriends house would have been considered a waste of money. Clark had no doubts about this which meant they had to be for Lois. But that made equally no sense to him.

A pain filled moan broke him out of his momentary shock and musings, Clark grabbed for a bottle of water before searching her cupboards quickly. The only thing he could find that a sour stomach might be able to handle was a fairly just ripened banana. He could remember his mother saying they were good for a sensitive or upset stomach.

"Lois, don't get up" Clark spoke softly as he came back in the room to find her trying to crawl out of bed.

"Its fine. I'm fine.." She grumbled, the words barely intelligible, her colouring still immensely pale.

With no strength to fight him, Lois allowed herself to be pushed back down against the pillow. Even without the lack of strength the pounding in her head left her feeling disoriented. She couldn't be entirely sure Clark was actually there, that she wasn't even imagining it. The water he gave her felt good against her dry throat that burned from losing her dinner. But a part of her mind wondered if her desire for a drink was causing her to think she had it.

Despite her uncertainty, she mumbled a thank you and laid completely back against the pillow.

Clark wiped at her brow again. Wishing he understood more about migraines and headaches. This seemed so intense. Once again the idea of pregnancy flashed through his head along with the mental image of the baby carrots. Didn't pregnancy cause cravings?

"Lois?" he asked quietly after a few minutes.

On the verge of sleep, exhausted by the pain, Lois turned her head in his direction but didn't open her eyes. "yes.."

"Who are the carrots for?" Clark helped her adjust the pillow as she shifted towards him. Even though he couldn't relate to her pain he found himself seeming to know what she needed.

"Carrots?" Lois wasn't sure what he was on about.

"You have a lot of carrots in your fridge.."

"oh," she leaned into the hand that stayed near her face. Glad he was there, specifically him. Anyone else and she wasn't sure she'd be able to relax. "I've been craving them. Don't know why.."

Lois trailed off, unable to fight drifting away. Clark let out a deep sigh at her words. Craving.. some how he was going to have to bring up a baby? If for some reason she didn't know she was, then he needed to find out. For her sake.

For the babies sake.

The thought felt like a punch to the chest with green Kryptonite. Joshua in Lois' life was hard enough to handle as it was. A child by him would only make it worse. Clark hated the idea of everything it would bring for her. Why she couldn't see how unhappy she was with the insipid man was beyond him.

Lois was his friend, no she was more then that. She was someone who made his world right when it felt wrong and that meant her happiness and well being was beyond important to him.

Seeing her so vulnerable on the bed, even if it was only from a migraine, left Clark feeling a bit sick. It seemed unnatural for her to be this way. A reminder once again of the complicated shield she had around her. Yet, she trusted him enough to rest and let those guards down at times. Without words or even a conscious thought on this, as he gently covered her with the blanket, Clark refused to hurt that trust.

He wasn't about to go anywhere.

Leaving the room to lock up the apartment, Clark made the decision he was staying the night, Shelby and the farm would be fine until morning. He pulled a cushion off the couch, not cause he really needed it but he knew she'd worry about his comfort. As he position the cushion in front of her end table, at the side of her bed where she slept, he was pleased to see the music box he had given her. For someone who gave the impression of a tough exterior, there were touches in her bedroom that spoke of a soft heart.

The photo's, the music box, her life here and there. around the room, in bits and pieces. What might seem unimportant to others he knew had a history for Lois. The faded friendship bracelet that Chloe had given her during what Lois considered the best summer of her childhood, a picture of a deflated birthday cake that she had made him a couple of years ago. An unimpressive shell that had the initials of her parents surrounded by a heart, a token of love passed down from mother to daughter.

It didn't escape his notice that not a single memento could be tied to Josh, and for some reason he felt not only relief but vindicated in his belief that the man wasn't the right guy for Lois, that she deserved better.

With his back gently against the table, he took her hand, and let himself drift off lightly, keeping an ear tuned to her.

Lois opened her eyes a while later during the night to find Clark's warm hand around hers, his dark head of hair leaning against the bed where her pillow was. Smiling, she shifted a little so she could look at him better, leaving her hand in his.

She marveled at how warm his hand felt in hers. Clark never seemed to get cold, always warm to the touch and often wearing in appropriate winter wear when most would be bundled up. She had to admit it made him feel even more reliable. Which, despite how everyone saw her enjoyment of adventure and trouble, she liked those qualities in Clark. Joshua drove her crazy with his constant need to be in control, and ever other guy in her life was either emotionally unavailable or was very unreliable. Clark had a mystery to him, but he was there for her, she needed that.

Once again he had proven himself. Took care of her, demanded nothing, listened and stayed by her side. His warm hand around hers, contented Lois brushed a hair back from his eyes. Feeling bad when a moment later his eyes snapped open and locked on to hers.

"You okay.." He asked in a sleepy voice.

Lois gave a light smile, "Yeah. You didn't have to stay Clark, you can go home now." Starting to sit up she barely had a chance to grab her head before the room started to spin. As usual he came to her rescue. Steadying her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lois. You're obviously not 100 percent yet, you need anything and I'll get it for you."

"Smallville, I'm not gonna die from a bad headache. I don't need a babysitter or for you to be on a death watch. "

"I know your not dying and I am not babysitting. I'm helping my best friend so stop complaining." He replied with the same slightly acid tone. Lifting the legs she had swung over the side of the bed, easing her back, fully prepared for her stubbornness. "besides you can always pay back the favour."

Allowing herself to be laid back, Lois rolled her eyes and grimaced when that hurt as well, "You hardly if ever get ill.." she was already mumbling a bit as the headache went from light, when she moved, to demanding more attention. Trying to recall him actually getting ill she could only remember one time when he had the sniffles.

Clark shook his head and sat down next to her on the bed, bottle of water in hand, feeling she needed a drink. "Lois there are other ways you can pay me back."

"I don't cook Smallville so I am not exactly sure what you are getting at.."

He had to laugh as she took a tentative sip from the bottle of water. "I'm sure at some point you can pay me back in whatever way suits you. And definitely not with your cooking."

She would have punched his arm if she wasn't afraid it would make her head throb worse. "Funny.. now move to the other side and lay down, there's room"

The suggestion while innocent, offered from friend to friend, left Clark feeling uncomfortable. The words out of his mouth came out with far more ease and lightheartedness then he actually felt, inside he was awash in conflicting emotions. "What would Josh think?"

"Joshua, Clark..its Joshua. And he's a big boy..I can have a friend over if I want. " She grumbled moodily at him. Josh was obviously a sore subject. As if afraid he would then leave, she grabbed at his arm, "Besides..I don't want you to go." her voice heavy with emotion.

Clark nodded. While their had always been moments where she bared her vulnerability, allowing him in, lately there was an emotional edge to it. It felt like further proof she was pregnant. Even if he had wanted to leave there was no way he could at the sound of her voice, besides he didn't. Everything else could wait.

"I'll stay.. " Clark wanted to kiss her forehead, but for some reason it felt like a bad idea. So he squeezed her hand instead and moved off the bed and back on to the cushion.

Lois sighed with relief, "Thank you."

"Always Lois, you know that."

"I know. " Sleep was claiming her once more, now that she was still and comfortable. "Same here."

Clark smiled and once again watched her drift off. After a few minutes that smile turned into a slight frown as he was left to think about all the changes Lois was going through and what it could very well mean.

~ \S/ ~

Feedback is Cookies. You know the drill


End file.
